Tiyah
by Elxena
Summary: Xena y Gabrielle han empezado su camino juntas, una aventura que no solo transitará por caminos de tierra o aldeas, sino que supondrá todo un viaje hacia lo que esconden sus sentimientos. Segunda parte de la Trilogía del Camino, que se inicia en "A los ojos de un dios borracho" y se cierra con "De todas las cárceles".


**"TIYAH"**

**-parte II de la Trilogía del Camino-**

Este fanfic forma parte de la Trilogía del Camino. La primera parte es "A los ojos de un dios borracho" y su conclusión "De todas las cárceles"·

**Descargos**: los personajes de Xena Warrior Princess no me pertenecen. Esto es tan solo una obra de ficción y no se pretende obtener beneficio económico alguno con ella.

* * *

**1**

La guerrera utilizó la afilada daga en su mano derecha para atravesar la garganta de su infortunado oponente, mientras la espada, en su izquierda, reventaba, como una fruta madura, el estómago de un segundo atacante demasiado lento en su embestida. A continuación, giró sobre sí misma con pasmosa celeridad, de modo que el movimiento, potenciada su fuerza por el giro, acabó por seccionar la cabeza del primer hombre y por desparramar las vísceras por tierra del segundo.

La guerrera expulsó con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones y se lanzó ciegamente contra un nuevo contrincante que se abalanzaba sobre ella. No usó daga ni espada, sino su propio cuerpo, revestido por una ensangrentada armadura cobriza que cubría su pecho y su estómago. El golpe fue tan brutal que partió los huesos del hombre como si fueran cañizo, al tiempo que ambos caían sobre el húmedo musgo. La guerrera se levantó, mas no así el guerrero, que yació retorciéndose hasta que ella aplastó su cráneo con su bota reforzada. La guerrera se apartó con gesto indolente el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba de su frente, y paseó una acerada mirada a su alrededor.

La lucha tocaba a su fin. El estertor de los agonizantes, los últimos lances, el olor a sangre y a miedo, a acero, el relincho agudo de las monturas asustadas... Todo la extasiaba. Todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento, el espectro del mal zumbando en sus venas.

Buscó con la mirada a su lugarteniente, Dosha, y cuando sus ojos la capturaron, la excitación punzó el mapa de su cuerpo. La habían herido.

—Muy bien, pequeña —murmuró, pasando la punta de su lengua por el labio superior—. Muy bien.

Con un gesto brusco atrajo la atención de Dosha. Esta leyó en el brillo de los ojos de su ama el deseo, y curvó su boca con deleite. Asintió e inclinó la cabeza.

Solo entonces, satisfecha, Gabrielle se retiró del campo de batalla.

* * *

**2**

—¿Cómo está?

—Muy débil.

—¿Sobrevivirá?

Silencio. Susurro de cuero.

—Es pronto para decirlo —una pausa—. Tal vez no.

Una maldición mascullada.

—No puede acabar así.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Vencida.

—¿Qué más da, Corice? La muerte es la muerte.

Otro silencio, más prolongado.

—Pero Xena es Xena.

Y, de nuevo, la oscuridad, durante un largo tiempo.

* * *

**3**

—Acércate.

La orden de Gabrielle era tanto promesa como amenaza. Dosha suplicó, en su interior, seguir obedeciendo toda su vida ese mandato. Hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a su dignidad, junto con su decencia y su conciencia. Solo habitaba en ella el acerado filo del miedo, pero no aquel que despoja al ser de todo ímpetu, sino todo lo contrario. En ella el miedo era un acicate, una ilusión, era lo que la mantenía viva, el que guiaba sus pasos, el que la conducía a Gabrielle. El miedo a perderla, a no formar nunca más parte de ella. Y por ello —y por ella— asesinaba, saqueaba y se humillaba.

—Acércate —volvió a ordenar Gabrielle. Una tienda de piel las cobijaba de la tormenta nocturna que asolaba la llanura de su última incursión. Había ocho guardias apostados en su perímetro, no tanto y solo para guardar a su señorade incursiones externas, como para impedir, cuando había que hacerlo, que los desgraciados que ella mandaba llevar hasta allí escaparan antes de quedar saciada—. Muestra tus heridas.

Dosha anticipó con lujuria la lengua de su ama sobre esas mismas heridas que ahora le mostraba con absoluta entrega. Anticipó esa lengua recorriendo su cuerpo. También anticipó el dolor, pero no le importaba.

Era el mejor cachorro que un depredador como Gabrielle podía tener.

* * *

**4**

De nuevo, susurro de cuero. Todavía, la oscuridad. El dolor era ahora más lejano, sordo, pero aún no podía abrir los ojos. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

—Corice —alguien acababa de llegar, una voz distinta a las dos que había escuchado la primera vez—. Deberías descansar.

—No.

—Eres obstinada, pero tu obstinación no la salvará.

—Ella lo hará por sí sola.

—Nunca apuestes todo tu corazón a una sola suerte, es peligroso.

—Ella despertará —la voz de la llamada Corice, joven, impetuosa, se tiñó de terca firmeza.

_Es obstinada, en verdad_, pensó.

—Quizás no quiera hacerlo —replicó, con suavidad, la segunda voz.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer?

—Sabes muy bien la razón.

—Xena ha superado heridas peores. Su capacidad de recuperación es legendaria.

—No todas las heridas se producen en la carne, Corice —replicó con suavidad la segunda voz. Esta segunda voz era paciente. La que correspondía a Corice, no—. Y las que se llevan dentro son las que más daño hacen. Sabes en qué estado llegó a nosotras —bajó el tono de voz—, y lo que implicaban algunas de sus heridas.

—Sigue sin ser una razón suficiente.

—Para ti, no para ella —observó la segunda, y alguien, quizás la dueña de esa misma voz paciente, tocó con delicadeza su frente—. La razón muchas veces no cumplimenta su cupo. El corazón, sí. No es _qué_, Corice, sino _quién_. No se trata de lo que le pasó, sino de quién se lo hizo.

—Eso no son más que palabras, Abrah. Xena está hecha de actos.

—No, Corice, estás equivocada. Hablas de una Xena pasada. La que ahora yace aquí está más cerca que nunca de sus emociones, no de sus actos.

—No.

—Tu corazón engaña a tu razón. Eres joven y tu ímpetu te arrastra al error.

—Soy una amazona experta.

—El manejo del arco y la espada siempre es más fácil que el de los asuntos de la propia vida.

—¡Oh, Abrah, déjame en paz! —las palabras salieron mordidas de los labios de la amazona llamada Corice.

—Lo haré, pero eso no hará que aciertes —unos pasos se alejaron, aunque se detuvieron no mucho más allá—. Tú veneras a una Xena que no es la que está ante ti.

Tras esas últimas palabras los pasos, y su dueña, se alejaron definitivamente. Su lugar lo ocupó el silencio. Fue en ese silencio cuando cayó en la cuenta.

_Claro que no puedo abrir los ojos_, pensó Xena.

Gabrielle se los había arrancado.

* * *

**5**

_Ocho semanas atrás_

—Hace un calor sofocante.

Xena giró la cabeza y miró a Gabrielle, que se llevaba una mano a la cara para enjugarse la humedad. La guerrera detuvo a Argo con suavidad y ayudó a la bardo a desmontar. Ya no cojeaba, pero Xena, pese a sus protestas, la obligaba a ir a caballo y extremaba sus atenciones. Ella misma conservaba bien visible la cicatriz en el flanco de su pierna izquierda. _Bichos asquerosos, _pensó, pero sin ira. Los bajuun sí resultaron ser unos bichos asquerosos. Las llagas en la piel de Gabrielle habían sanado pronto; su pierna, también. El corazón de Xena, sin embargo, estaba hecho trizas. Hacía tres meses que lo cobijaba así en su interior, tres meses desde que lo supo, desde que le dio un nombre.

—¿Nos detendremos mucho tiempo?

La guerrera se giró hacia Gabrielle.

—El que haga falta.

—No me importa el calor. Solo lo dije por decir —Xena le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora y Gabrielle sonrió, como disculpándose—. No hace falta que nos detengamos si no es preciso porque yo haya hecho ese comentario, Xena.

La alta mujer ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Si lo hubiera dicho yo cambiaría la situación?

—Bueno...

—Si yo lo hubiera dicho y fuese mi deseo detenernos, ¿lo habríamos hecho tan solo porque era a mí a quien el calor le parecía sofocante? —Había un brillo divertido en los ojos de la guerrera, pese a su desdichado corazón—. O, tal vez, debamos detenernos en el hecho objetivo que has enunciado, es decir, que hace un calor sofocante. Y, así, este hecho en concreto debería hacernos plantear la conveniencia de continuar o no —hizo una pausa y enarcó una ceja—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Gabrielle dejó caer los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo, al tiempo que resoplaba con delicadeza.

—De acuerdo, Xena, me rindo. Jamás pensé ser superada por nadie en labia, pero tú debiste ser algo más que una Señora de la Guerrasanguinaria en tus tiempos. ¿Secuestrabas a declamadores para que te hicieran partícipes de su habilidad y poder así torturar a tus enemigos?

Xena esbozó una nítida sonrisa. La madurez de Gabrielle era un proceso cada vez más perceptible. La adolescente aldeana que había aupado a su montura un año atrás no se habría atrevido a bromear acerca de su pasado de ese modo. Si bien, tampoco aquella Gabrielle aldeana era la misma que tan solo tres meses atrás la había arrastrado por un bosque y se había enfrentado a una banda de esclavistas para protegerla.

—Nos detenemos, pues —acordó la guerrera, cerrando la cuestión.

—Nos detenemos, pues —murmuró Gabrielle.

—Así me gusta. Me molesta amenazarte continuamente con lo de colgarte de los árboles.

Gabrielle inició una mueca burlona, pero quedó en sonrisa de devoción al finalizarla. Esta Xena no era la Xena junto a la que partiera de Poteidea tiempo atrás. No era, tampoco, la Xena sanguinaria que había sido. Mas, de igual modo, tampoco era la Xena que había aprendido a conocer. Esta era más accesible, más solícita pero, al mismo tiempo, más distante. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que había algo _más_ que salió con Xena de aquel claro en el bosque donde habían acampado tras curar su rodilla. Algo que, lo intuía, tenía su causa o su consecuencia en la lágrima de la guerrera derramada junto al fuego, mientras estuvo sumida en el extraño sopor que le arrebató la consciencia. No era, pensaba, nada que hurgara con maldad y remordimiento en su corazón pues, y en ello era certera, no había ahondado el carácter oscurode la guerrera. Sabía de la extrema vigilia de Xena para con su pasado, el afloramiento esporádico y doloroso de sus actos repudiados, y el efecto que tenían en ella. No, aquella lágrima no fue motivada por el filo de su espada.

Pero tampoco lograba averiguar _por qué_, entonces. Querría preguntarle, querría acunar su almapero... Le había pedido paciencia, paciencia para hacérselo más fácil a alguien que no lo era en absoluto.

Suspiró.

Optó entonces por seguir, sin más, dejándose llevar por ella, pero no tanto. Dejándose llevar por lo que ella decidiera o hiciera, pero acotando cuando era necesario. Xena le permitíaeso y mucho más, un abismo si lo comparaba con los primeros pasos junto a la guerrera, cuando todavía no tenía un hueso quebrado en su rodilla ni tantos recuerdos, malos, buenos, mejores o peores.

Cuando no tenía su alma y su corazón rendidos a esa mujer.

Siempre pensó que la admiración y el absoluto desconocimiento del mundo antes de ella tenían la culpa. Siempre pensó que su leyenda y su porte habían tenido la culpa de su incondicional rendimiento, de su pérdida de raciocinio, de su absoluta entrega. Hasta que se confesó a sí misma que ni había culpa, ni inexperiencia, ni pérdida de raciocinio alguna. Estaba ahí, y eso era todo. Lo bueno de ello es que le hacía sentirse muy feliz. Lo malo, que también insegura, algo perdida y temerosa. Agradeció no tener una balanza de cobre a mano para realizar las oportunas pesadas y comprobar hasta qué punto tenía posibilidades de salir perdiendo en todo ello. Qué tendría más peso y qué haría inclinar la balanza hacia uno u otro lado. A uno, era perderla. A otro... _¿Qué?_ Eso, precisamente, era lo que le hacía sentirse en extremo insegura, temerosa y perdida. No el que Xena se alejara de su lado. Eso, pese a que su solo pensamiento la llenaba de angustia, podía permitírselo. Era algo que entraba dentro de la razón, ese dolor, esa angustia, ese nunca más. Pero, la segunda opción...

—¿Algún nuevo relato, Gabrielle? —La bardo se giró abruptamente ante la voz de Xena, muy cerca de ella. La guerrera pasó a su lado, sin mirarla, portando la silla de Argo. La depositó en el suelo, junto a los petates con las mantas, la comida y los pergaminos de Gabrielle—. Siempre tienes esa cara cuando te concentras en una historia —explicó Xena a su silencioso interrogante, echando después un vistazo a su alrededor—. Iré a por leña seca.

—No, yo iré —Gabrielle la detuvo con un gesto—. Así pasearé.

Tras unas breves milésimas de vacilación, Xena se alzó de hombros. Desde que había sucedido lo de la milicia esclavista era muy reticente a perder de vista a Gabrielle, pero sabía que no podía atar a la joven a sus miedos.

—De acuerdo, pero que tu paseo no se convierta en un deambular eterno, ¿eh? —Xean enmascaró la probable interpretación de sus palabras como una orden añadiendo, con más ligereza—: Aquí dejas una mujer hambrienta.

La guerrera siguió con la mirada a la bardo, y cuando Gabrielle se giró para mirarla antes de ser engullida por la espesura, le sonrió. Una vez la bardo desapareció de su vista, Xena frunció el ceño y resopló muy suavemente, recordándose cuán fuerte, cuán cauta y cuán embustera había de ser.

Lo de infeliz no hacía falta, eso ya era un recordatorio permanente. A Xena no se le ocurrió pesar en una balanza los pros y los contras. Había decidido tener a Gabrielle —que ella aceptara seguir a su lado— el tiempo que hubiera de ser y, corto o largo, lo aceptaría.

No había rendido aún cuentas con su pasado, sus pesadillas no la habían abandonado, y el camino parecía seguir siendo la única opción de acallar el remordimiento que su antaña ira había grabado a sangre y fuego en su alma. Ahora tenía a Gabrielle a su lado, si bien no a la Gabrielle que había partido de Poteidea. La que ahora le acompañaba era una mujer, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Y, para su sorpresa, la temía. Como mujer, la hacía temblar. Y era junto a esa mujer que había emprendido un nuevo camino, no distinto en su meta, pues las voces de sus crímenes seguían acechando incansables, sino en su desarrollo. Ahora, por ello, su camino era menos acelerado, menos arriesgado, si ese término pudiera ser aplicado a la Era de los Señores de la Guerra que les había tocado vivir. Ya no se trataba solo del camino de su redención, sino que el de Gabrielle se había añadido a él, con sus propios matices, sus propias búsquedas. Qué habría de hallar esta segunda mujer en él, Xena lo ignoraba. Solo sabía, y era mucho para ella, que había decidido emprenderlo a su lado, para bien o para mal. No pagaba su compañía, no ordenaba su consuelo, no imponía su pensamiento, no dictaba sus actos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con ella. Acompañándola, consolándola. Con una lealtad libre de la sospecha del pago que estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Había sido capaz de manejar ejércitos enteros de mercenarios, brutos sin alma que mataban por dos dinares, zafios cuya lealtad estaba supeditada a su parte del botín. Y ahora, sin siquiera pedirlo, la fidelidad más absoluta, la entrega, el camino de doble dirección.

Por eso, y no del todo por lo que por ella sentía, había decidido menguar su ansia, su propia búsqueda, y desacelerar el ritmo, para poder ofrecerle algo en compensación, un pequeño presente por su absoluta entrega. Nada que brillara, pues todo destello se perdía con el tiempo. Nada que cambiara su peso en oro, pues ello se asemejaría obscenamente al pago a un subalterno y Gabrielle no se lo merecía. Así, le daba lo único que parecía tener y que Gabrielle sabría estimar: tiempo, y paz en él. Desde que habían marchado de aquel claro —de aquel sentimiento al que le dio nombre al fin— su rumbo se había balanceado al mismo ritmo que los días de un comediante desganado: marchaban por los caminos, sin más. Sin la premura de una amenaza o la angustia de un requerimiento, sin la agonía de una confrontación y el infame temor que se había instalado en su interior: el temor a verla herida, o algo mucho peor. El temor de su mortalidad. Nunca temió más a la Muerte que cuando fue a buscar a aquellos a quienes amó, y nunca la temería más que aquí y ahora, en su vida junto a Gabrielle, el único nombre que jamás querría ver en los labios de la hermana de Hades.

Lo había asumido. Desde que el sentimiento calara en ella y le diera nombre, Gabrielle era lo único que importaba. Jamás se lo diría, pero se lo demostraría. Cerrado el camino sobre el hecho de que Gabrielle volviera a su aldea natal —no la devolvería a una vida que no quería—, lo único que le quedaba era estar a su lado. Supo así que, en este nuevo camino que habían emprendido, la que se consideraba acompañante y la que se creía acompañada habían cambiado sus papeles, por mucho que seguro que una de ellas lo ignorara.

Tampoco ella podía volver. No aún. Las voces de sus muertos susurraban en sus sueños, el hedor de la sangre injusta los impregnaba. Además, no estaba muy segura de tener realmente un lugar al cual regresar. No, desde luego, a su aldea natal. Ya nada le quedaba allí. Su madre había renegado de ella hacía mucho tiempo, y en justo sentido. No podía ofrecerle más que vergüenza y escarnio. Para qué, entonces, el retorno. Por otra parte, no encontraba mejor hogar que Gabrielle, pero, contradictoriamente, jamás podría reposar junto a ella en ningún hogar.

Sonrió débilmente. Le había resultado fácil derivar hacia estos últimos pensamientos, ella, la soberana del corazón oscuro. Pensar en estar con alguien, pensar en una vida distinta a la sangre, el acero y el camino. Ese camino al que su conciencia y sus remordimientos la empujaban, el perenne purgatorio del que había hecho su alma atormentada, su vida futura. Y, sin embargo, _podía amar._ Intentó recordar la última vez que había amado y cómo ese amor se trastocó en amargura. Sintió un súbito escalofrío. Todo se repetía en su vida, como una maldita espiral sin salida.

—El tuyo debe de ser más interesante —la voz de Gabrielle, a su izquierda, dejando caer un manojo de leña seca, la apartó de golpe de sus pensamientos—. El relato, digo. Estabas distraída —una traviesa sonrisa esbozaba los labios de Gabrielle.

—Había notado tus pasos —replicó la guerrera—. Sabía que eras tú —la mujer que amaba a esa otra mujer se replegó silenciosamente, ocultándose muy dentro de sí, callando. La guerrera que la acompañaba dio un paso al frente—. Arrastras el talón al andar y tu paso, aunque ligero, siempre es audible. Al menos para mí —_Que lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier circunstancia, _añadió mentalmente_. _No se había ocultado tan lejos, al parecer, la mujer que amaba a esa otra mujer—. ¿Te cansaste de deambular?

—Recordé a la mujer hambrienta que dejaba aquí —respondió Gabrielle, mientras separaba por tamaños la leña.

Xena sonrió. Infame tristeza la suya, que encontraba la gracia en la desdicha, en este tan cerca, tan lejos en el que se había convertido la compañía de la bardo para ella.

—¿Algo que yo también pueda disfrutar? —Gabrielle había captado su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —Gabrielle alzó su dedo índice, dibujando la estela de una sonrisa sobre su rostro, imitándola—. Ah, eso —Xena volvió a sonreír—. Demasiado joven para compartirlo contigo.

Gabrielle arqueó las cejas.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Evidentemente, desde que naciste —Xena empezó a despojarse de la armadura.

Gabrielle torció el gesto.

—Empezaron los juegos de palabras —suspiró, con resignación. Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Descansar. Yo he de seguir cumpliendo mi promesa.

—Podría relevarte de ella —propuso la bardo.

—¿Tan mal cocino? —Xena fingió ofenderse.

—No, a fe que no —Gabrielle emitió una ligera risa—. El último pastel de carne que hiciste... —dejó la frase en el aire, rematada por una esplendorosa sonrisa.

Xena terminó de apilar la última pieza de su coraza. Dejó la espada, no obstante, lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para no arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho si algo ocurría. Se acercó a Gabrielle y escogió un puñado de ramas de pequeño tamaño.

—Me alegro de que mi comida te guste —Xena estudió una de las pequeñas ramitas y después miró el resto, agrupado escrupulosamente por tamaños—. Siempre tan metódica.

Gabrielle le hizo un gesto burlón y se sentó en la tierra.

—Si yo ahora te preguntara si vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí, ¿tú me replicarías con algo tipo "Si fuese yo la que quisiera estar mucho tiempo aquí nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo aquí?"_. _Observa, por favor, que no he mencionado en ningún momento el hecho o deseo por mi parte de querer permanecer un largo periodo en este lugar.

—¿Tienes prisa? —Xena terminó de apilar las ramitas en la estructura que después se convertiría en una hoguera.

—Si yo dijera que... —empezó la bardo.

—Gabrielle —la interrumpió Xena, golpeando el pedernal y avivando una pequeña llama en la leña—. No hay ningún problema en que estemos aquí, o en que lo hagamos por mucho o poco tiempo. Tranquila —echó una rápida mirada al cielo—. Es hora de comer, y el calor no hará más que apretar a partir de ahora. Está bien que nos hayamos detenido.

Gabrielle arqueó las cejas.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, al tiempo que estiraba la pierna de la rodilla fracturada y se la masajeaba.

Xena la observó de reojo y después volvió a clavar la vista en la hoguera.

—Tardará en sanar, y puede que nunca llegue a hacerlo del todo —comentó—. El hueso está soldado, pero el dolor te murmurará toda tu vida —bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible—. A mí me habla constantemente.

Gabrielle, sin embargo, alcanzó a oírla. Sintió estremecerse su corazón, de pena y, todavía, esperanzado asombro. Confidencias como la que acababa de escucharle habían sido inauditas en la rutina entre ambas, y lo habían sido —Gabrielle era consciente— hasta lo ocurrido con el grupo bajuun. La bardo sabía que se había operado un cambio en la guerrera desde entonces. Y ahora, era una de esas cosas a las que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse, entre el asombro y la esperanza. Que Xena se abriera más a ella, como siempre había deseado. Que no se retrajera, que no regresara a su isla interior. A veces eran pequeños comentarios que hacían referencia a su pasada vida como Señora de la Guerra. Otras, miradas silenciosas que sorprendía en la guerrera y que iban más allá del espectro de dolor, angustia, decisión o pena que hasta ese momento lo cubrían. Había, en estas nuevas miradas, algo cercano al anhelo, o la melancolía, quizás a un temor que la bardo no identificaba con lo físico, sino con algo más íntimo. Todavía no era capaz de desentrañar el misterio que era el alma encerrada de la guerrera, pero esperaba, esperanzada, que aquella le permitiera seguir viendo parte de esa alma que tanto anhelaba acunar.

—Algún día callará —murmuró, así, como respuesta a las palabras de Xena, deseando transmitir el consuelo que entreveía necesitado en ellas.

Si Xena la oyó o no, no lo supo. La llama de la hoguera prendió y la guerrera siguió con la mirada el rastro fugaz del fuego ascendiendo al cielo.

* * *

**6**

Esta vez le había hecho daño de verdad. Tanto, que Dosha yacía agonizando a sus pies. Gabrielle torció el gesto con desagrado, no por la visión de las laceraciones, ni el respirar penoso o el final de la vida ante sus ojos —y por su mano— de su lugarteniente. Su desagrado provenía por la molestia de quedarse_, otra vez,_ sin juguete, sin diversión al final del día, sin cachorro amaestrado.

Bufó con hastío.

Encontrar a otra, enseñarle lo que le gustaba, lo que esperaba, lo que exigía. Esas guerreras sucias, sin más mundo que el filo de sus armas, embrutecidas como animales, buenas para obedecer y ser temidas por los débiles. Su hastío aumentaba. Peores los guerreros, más sucios aún, inútiles para otra cosa que no fuera matar, saquear y morir.

Se agachó, saco la daga de la bota de su pierna, alzó la barbilla de Dosha, le abrió la garganta y contempló su muerte con la helada mirada de la indiferencia. Había acabado por cansarse de ella, de su devoción perruna, de esos ojos enamorados que le provocaban náuseas. La novedad de su última lugarteniente se había agotado hacía mucho.

_La novedad. _El pensamiento la pilló desprevenida y la enfureció por su debilidad.

_Xena había sido toda una novedad._

* * *

**7**

—Está despertando —susurró Corice.

—Vigila que no toque su rostro.

—No hace falta que me lo digas —un tono áspero.

—Está bien, Corice —un tono conciliador.

—¡Mira!

Xena no sabía si deseaba despertar, pero sus reflejos la habían traicionado y sabía que su mano se había movido involuntariamente. Había estado retornando de forma intermitente a la consciencia durante _¿cuánto tiempo?, _y ahora despertaba. Despertaba a la vida y, con ello, a los recuerdos.

Ya lo estaba lamentando.

—¿Xena?

La voz obstinada que había estado siempre allí, en sus ocasionales estados de lucidez. No quería contestar, no quería abrir los ojos —_¿Ojos? ¿Qué ojos?_—. Quería que la dejaran en paz, querría haber muerto, quizás no haber nacido.

—Xena.

Quizás, si no volvía a moverse, si se quedaba quieta, se cansarían y la dejarían en paz. Quizás, si lograse dejar de respirar…Quizás.

—Xena —el tono conciliador. Abrah, recordaba—. Vamos, Xena, haz un esfuerzo.

_¿Esfuerzo?_ Ni siquiera quería respirar, por todos lo dioses. _Dejadme en paz._

—¿Ha dicho algo? —la voz de la llamada Corice, ansiosa.

—Ha murmurado, pero no sé qué —tocaron su frente—. No tiene fiebre ya.

—¿Le damos agua?

—Moja ese paño y toca con él sus labios.

Alguien, supuso que la ansiosa Corice, lo hizo.

—Respira con agitación.

—¿Xena? —era Abrah, a su oído, muy suavemente—. Vamos, Xena, sé que estás consciente —notaba su mano, firme y delicada, alrededor de su antebrazo, presionándolo—. Vamos.

_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, _pensó._ Dame una sola razón._

—Ha vuelto a murmurar —dijo Corice.

_¿Estaba murmurando?_

—Xena, es hora de que vuelvas con nosotras.

—No.

Un respingo de sorpresa de una de ellas, y entusiasmo en la voz de Corice.

—¡Ha despertado!

_¿Es que había dicho eso en voz alta?_

—Ayúdame a incorporarla, Corice.

Lo hicieron, y las maldijo por ello. Habían logrado hacerle daño.

—Xena, soy Abrah, la sanadora, y a mi lado está Corice. ¿Recuerdas dónde estás?

Intentó ignorar sus palabras, su pregunta, su voz. Intentó hacerles creer que había muerto, intentó no tener que ser ella, Xena, y su vida y sus recuerdos…

—Gabrielle… —murmuró.

… y Gabrielle.

—Despacio, Xena. Todavía estás débil.

—Estás a salvo, en los Territorios del Este —dijo Corice.

Silencio.

—Lo sé —habló al fin, con la voz rota. Empezaba a despejarse, pero estaba segura de que lo lamentaría.

—Corice, calienta sopa. Y trae a Domila —había, Xena se dio cuenta, alivio en la voz de Abrah.

Escuchó pasos que se alejaban. Supuso que la impetuosa Corice estaba cumpliendo el encargo. Sabía dónde y con quién estaba. Las amazonas del Este. La habían ayudado. La batalla contra el ejército de Gabrielle.

_Gabrielle._

—No intentes resolver el universo en un segundo, Xena, no podrías —la voz de Abrah. _¿Acaso había escuchado sus pensamientos?_—. Ve poco a poco.

—Mis ojos —susurró.

Abrah, lo notó, inspiró.

—Estás ciega, Xena, lo siento. Nada pude hacer.

La guerrera tardó en responder. Cuando lo hizo, Abrah apenas sí entendió su susurro.

—Lo sé.

Ruidos a su izquierda, pasos y susurro de cuero y tela.

—Xena, me alegra verte incorporada —reconoció la voz. Domila, la regente de las tribus del Este.

—Domila.

—Xena, soy Mebira —dijo otra voz.

—Te recuerdo. Eres la _militiane _del clan.

No dijo nada más, pero percibió la súbita tensión que se produjo tras sus palabras. No había habido rastro de reproche en sus palabras, ni entraba en su intención. La estrategia de Mebira en el campo de batalla había sido acertada. Pero no había contado —ni ella tampoco— con la abrumadora fuerza del odio y la locura.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que alguien más entró. Percibió el aroma de la sopa.

—Bien, Xena —la voz de Domila—. Ahora solo piensa en recuperarte. Volveré a visitarte más adelante.

—Domila —la llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sigue avanzando? —no quiso pronunciar su nombre. O no pudo.

—Sí —respondió Domila sin vacilar—. Ha tomado varias aldeas de la periferia. Pero no hablaremos ahora de eso. Primero, recupérate.

—No. Ahora —esta vez la voz terca era la de la propia Xena. Cansada, pero terca. Notó que alguien se inclinaba sobre ella.

—No —Domila, junto a su rostro, sin exigir, pero firme—. Cada cosa a su tiempo, Xena. Debes recuperarte primero.

Se alejó. Se alejaron todas. Olía a sopa. Sintió náuseas.

—Toma, Xena, te hará bien —la voz de Corice.

Su rostro. Vio su rostro dibujado en su recuerdo. Sabía quién era esta amazona obstinada, ahora la recordaba. Una arquera que había estado a su lado antes de la batalla. Y era tan obstinada como lo indicaba su voz, sobre todo en su empeño en considerarla todavía una guerrera indestructible. Corice. La arquera con el brillo de admiración en los ojos cada vez que se dirigía a ella. _¿Mantienes aún tu admiración?, _se preguntó con amargura.

—La sopa, Xena.

—No tengo hambre.

—Debes comer.

—No tengo hambre, Corice.

—Pero debes comer.

—Corice —intentó ser paciente—, lo próximo que haré será mover mis brazos para derribar ese cuenco que seguramente acercas a mí. ¿Comprendes?

—Pero debes comer. Debes sanar.

—Dame una razón.

Silencio.

—Eres una guerrera. Eres Xena.

Xena emitió una risa corta y gutural.

—Eso no me dice nada. ¿A ti sí, Corice? —le preguntó con sorna.

—Madre hablaba mucho de ti.

—¿De la Destructora de Naciones, de la impía asesina o de la portadora de dolor? Dime, Corice —su tono rezumaba amargura. Había despertado, sí. Y todo lo demás con ella.

—De la guerrera que se guiaba por un código —la joven amazona frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué demonios le hablaba así? ¿Por qué escupía sobre sí misma?_

—Era una asesina, Corice —Xena apretó la mandíbula con rabia—. Tu madre ocultó ese punto esencial en su relato. Dañé incluso a amazonas, en el Norte. No había ningún código.

—Conozco lo que hiciste. Madre decía que cada daño tenía su cura. Sabía de tus conquistas. También, que no permitías la muerte de niños y mujeres.

—Cuando matas a sus padres y maridos, cuando arrasas sus casas y quemas sus cosechas, cuando les despojas de todos sus bienes, cuando haces todo eso, los matas también, Corice —_Por no hablar de una pequeña aldea llamada Cirra, claro._

—Pero…

La guerrera alzó bruscamente la mano, atajándola. Estaba agotada. Con el corazón deshecho. No quería seguir esa conversación, no quería seguir ninguna otra conversación.

—Sé que has dejado ya ese camino y puedo entender lo que pretendes con ello. Eso es un código —insistió Corice.

Xena inició un gesto de dolor. _Eso es, arquera, recuérdame mi redención... y recuérdamela a ella._

—No deseo seguir con esto, Corice. Te ruego que me dejes sola.

—La sopa…

—Si te vas, la tomaré —le dijo, sin ninguna intención de hacer lo que decía.

Corice abandonó la estancia, a regañadientes. Cuando se quedó sola, Xena se abandonó a los recuerdos. 

* * *

**8**

Observaba a Xena dormir. Le gustaba así. Cuando dormía, arrebataba la inquietud de su rostro y quedaba en su lugar la que debería haber sido su expresión —estaba segura— si la ira no se hubiera cruzado en su camino. ¿Cómo habría sido Xena sin su espada y la sangre en su vida? Arqueó una ceja cuando la imagen se formó en su cabeza. ¿Xena, aldeana? Desechó la idea por descabellada, pero guardó para sí un pequeño poso, pues halló un extraño alivio en la idea de Xena instalada en algún lugar. Ello significaría que al fin había encontrado la paz suficiente como para dejar de buscar. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué haría ella? _Volver a Poteidea, _pensó, pero enseguida rechazó la idea, casi sin darle tiempo a formarse. No, estaba claro que Poteidea no tenía camino de vuelta para ella. _¿Y si…? _Pero no, no, era imposible. Aquello tampoco podía ser.

_¿Verdad?_

* * *

**9**

El olor a carne quemada, a cabello abrasado. El cuerpo de Dosha quemaba bien, ese fue su pensamiento. Nadie dijo nada, nadie preguntó nada. Tan solo Persiah, la hermana de Dosha, que también servía en su ejército, se permitió el lujo de lanzarle una mirada de odio. Pero nada más. Sacaron el cuerpo de la última lugarteniente que había tenido el coraje de serlo y la quemaron en el centro mismo del campamento, ante la mirada regocijada de Gabrielle, inmune a las miradas que su presencia producía.

Prefería ser temida y odiada a respetada.

Paseó la mirada por su ejército. Allí estaban los violadores, los asesinos y asesinas, saqueadores de tumbas, parricidas, bastardos, impíos y criminales que toda estirpe produce a lo largo de su simiente. Todos los advenedizos, villanos, parias y borrachos. Sonrió, satisfecha. Su ejército.

Ahora, el puesto de lugarteniente estaba disponible.

Gabrielle, caudilla de un ejército de bestias, _tiyah _maldita, rio sin felicidad. 

* * *

**10**

—Las tribus de los Territorios Sur, Norte y Oeste están a dos días de camino de aquí. Cuando lleguen, todo estará dispuesto para el ataque. Seremos más y estaremos mejor preparadas.

Xena ladeó la cabeza. Hacía cuatro días que había recuperado el conocimiento y solo uno que había decidido salir de la cabaña que había sido su lugar de curación. Domila le había pedido que asistiera al Consejo del Clan. Habría querido negarse, no quería saber nada de la cercana confrontación, no deseaba conocer los detalles del nuevo plan para matar a Gabrielle. Solo quería olvidar y desaparecer en ese olvido, como una mota de polvo que se limpia con el dorso de la mano. Ojalá se hallara inmersa en una pesadilla de la cual pudiera despertar. Pero no había tal pesadilla, solo realidad.

Tampoco habíaGabrielle. _Su _Gabrielle. Gabrielle nunca le habría hecho lo que esa otra Gabrielle le hizo. No le habría arrancado los ojos. No le habría hecho todo lo demás.

Tragó con dificultad, queriendo deshacer el nudo de bilis que se le había formado, queriendo detener los acelerados latidos que amenazaban con hacer reventar su alma. Desde que todo ocurrió luchaba constantemente contra su interior, una lucha titánica consigo misma que la estaba dejando más agotada que si hubiera enfrentado la peor de las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Luchaba por no odiar a esa otra Gabrielle que era tanto —y no lo era— la Gabrielle que ella amaba. Aquel sentimiento al que por fin había dado un nombre se había instalado en ella dando la cara. Amaba a Gabrielle, sí, y ya era capaz de reconocerlo abiertamente ante sí misma. Pero Xena sabía que su osadía era debida a la certeza de su pérdida, de la pérdida de la —ignorante— receptora de ese amor. _Su Gabrielle_.

Había otra lucha, igual o mayor a la que enfrentaba. Luchaba, también, por hallar una solución, una salida al bosque marchito en el que se había convertido su vida, la de ambas.

Domila hablaba al Consejo. Ella regresó a aquella tarde aciaga, maldiciendo una y otra vez al Destino. 

* * *

**1****1**

Gabrielle dejó de observar a Xena y, con un suspiro, decidió despertarla. Era inaudito que, por una vez, ella se hubiera despertado antes. Pero notaba a Xena cansada, más de lo habitual. Había despertado de aquel extraño letargo de hacía tres meses consumida físicamente, como si su cuerpo se hubiera desgastado a pasos acelerados. Como si, en vez de unos días inconsciente, hubiera estado meses. Su voluntad seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pero no podía esperar que unos músculos cansados la obedecieran sin tregua.

Reprimió el irracional temor que desde entonces la embargaba. Ese miedo inconsciente a que, cada vez que Xena cerraba los ojos, volviera a caer en el extraño letargo. Sacudió su cabeza para apartarlo de sí. Volvió a permitirse ese pequeño regalo que se daba a sí misma y demoró despertar a la guerrera unos instantes, para perderse en su rostro dormido. Como siempre, Xena tenía razón, habían hecho bien en detenerse, hiciera o no calor. Sonrió levemente. Esta mujer dormida a su lado. Su actitud solícita. Una Xena extraordinariamente cercana en lo emocional. Lo notaba. Desde su despertar. Desde aquel claro en el bosque rodeada de bajuun,cuando todo lo creía perdido, y su último pensamiento fue hacia ella, cuando hubiese querido...

Tuvo el intenso deseo de acariciar su rostro, ahora, ya. Deslizar la yema de sus dedos por esa piel, besar sus labios, acariciar su cabello. Nunca antes había experimentado tal ansia, no al menos tan franca y directa. Se llevó una mano a la boca, súbitamente alarmada y azorada. _¿Había deseado besar a Xena? _

—¿Sueñas ahora despierta?

Gabrielle parpadeó, dando un leve respingo, sorprendida por la voz de Xena. ¿No estaba dormida?

—¿Qué? —balbuceó, el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho. _¡Había deseado besar a Xena!_

La guerrera, ajena a las tribulaciones interiores de la bardo, la observaba, acodada sobre la tierra.

—¿Hola? —Xena sonreía, divertida—. ¿Estás ahí?

Gabrielle intentó sonreír. _Besar sus labios, acariciar su cabello._

—Sí... ¡No!... Quiero decir, sí a que estoy aquí, no a lo otro —se estaba liando. Sacudió la cabeza con decisión—. Sí, aquí. Hola. Estás despierta —la miró, casi con horror. Estaba convencida de que sus deseos estaban claramente expuestos en su rostro, delatándola.

—Lo estoy, sí —Xena la miró con fingida seriedad—. ¿Te molesta?

—No, no, claro que no.

—Bueno, Gabrielle —Xena se desperezó—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

—¿A mí?

—No, a esa seta de ahí —la guerrera se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara—. ¿Seguro que _tú_estás despierta?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ¿entonces?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros. Últimamente, Xena dejaba muchas decisiones a su cargo. La halagaba. La abrumaba.

—No sé —vaciló, si bien controlando por fin el trastorno de sus latidos—. ¿No hay ningún reino que proteger ni vida que salvar? —se permitió una sonrisa.

Xena se mordió el labio inferior, fingiendo meditar.

—No —decidió.

—¿Dragón que matar, príncipe que rescatar?

—No. Y no.

—¿No hay que galopar sobre Argo como posesas? —La guerrera negó con un gesto—. ¿Ni atender prodigiosos misterios o truculentos asuntos?

—Diría que no.

—Vaya —musitó Gabrielle, como si todo aquello fuese en serio—. Deberíamos quejarnos al gremio, esto nos deja en dique seco.

—No hay problema, Gabrielle. Asaltaré a un incauto viajero, lo degollaré y lo saquearé. O viceversa.

Gabrielle sonrió, sintiendo reanimarse el acelerado latido de su corazón. Esta Xena distinta a la que había conocido hace un año. Esta Xena distinta y cercana. Nunca antes había observado en ella la intención en los juegos de palabras, ni había mostrado una actitud tan ligera.

—Pesada —la oyó decir.

—¿Cómo?

—Digo que eres una pesada, Gabrielle. No le des más vueltas. Disfruta el momento. La próxima vez que estés en mitad de una refriega te acordarás de esto y pensarás "¿Por qué no hice caso de las sabias palabras de mi amiga?".

Gabrielle asintió._ Amiga. _

—Tienes razón —la bardo masajeó pensativamente su barbilla y se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¿Sabes? A un cuarto de jornada de aquí hay un santuario dedicado a Calarbeer, la Diosa de la Inspiración. Dicen que sus muros encierran los pergaminos de los primeros mitos y que todo aquel y aquella que lo visita recibe a cambio un suspiro de musa.

—Pues vayamos —dijo Xena, y a continuación sonrió con sorna—. No deben de estar nada mal esos suspiros. Tú guías.

La mirada de Gabrielle se iluminó.

—¿En serio? ¿Podemos ir?

—Por supuesto. Ya te lo dije. O eso, o degollar incautos viajeros.

—Bien —Gabrielle siguió a Xena con la mirada, mientras esta se levantaba—. Muy bien —murmuró, maravillada.

Por la expectación del viaje, y por algo más. 

* * *

**12**

Estaba murmurando. Cuando se dio cuenta ladeó la cabeza, intentando captar si había sido escuchada. Pero el Consejo estaba en plena ebullición.

Decidían la total, absoluta, aniquilación del ejército del _tiyah_, del demonio cuyas ansias de sangre eran infinitas.

Como su dolor. 

* * *

**13**

Faltaban todavía un par de leguas para alcanzar el santuario cuando notaron el penetrante olor. Xena lo reconoció de inmediato. Cadáveres en descomposición. Cientos, por la intensidad de lo que se olía. Miró a Gabrielle, que frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es, Xena?

—Muerte, Gabrielle —dijo. Montó en Argo, habían estado caminando. Aguzó sus sentidos—. Al Norte, no muy lejos —miró a Gabrielle—. Quédate aquí, por favor. Veré qué es —y azuzó a la yegua.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando la espalda de la guerrera hasta que un recodo del camino se la tragó. Rascó suavemente su mentón e intentó enganchar la sensación que tiraba de ella. Había algo en lo que había dicho la guerrera que había dulcificado su interior. Cuando lo hizo, cuando supo qué era aquello que había llamado su atención, sonrió estúpidamente. Xena jamás le había pedido "por favor"que hiciera nada. Normalmente, sus peticiones se traducían en una orden imperativa. Volvió a sentir la sensación de cambio que le había estado embargando desde los sucesos de la milicia bajuun. Ese sentimiento inconcluso, que podía percibir apenas, pero que se convertía en una ráfaga de viento que se le escapaba de entre la yema de los dedos, como si siempre estuviera a punto de tocarla y darle nombre, y siempre acabara escabulléndosele como el agua de un riachuelo.

Y ese sentimiento, eso lo tenía claro, llevaba el nombre de Xena escrito en él. 

* * *

**14**

Mebira captó el movimiento de Xena, como si estuviera incómoda, y sopesó la idea de acercarse a ella y preguntarle si se encontraba bien. La observó fugazmente, avergonzada por mirar a alguien que no podía saberse observada, que no podía devolver la mirada. Desechó entonces la idea de acercarse. Comprendía la incomodidad de la guerrera de Amphípolis. Solo podía adivinar el tormento que la guerrera había pasado junto a ese demonio y lo que allí se hablaba no podía estar haciendo otra cosa que remover sus recuerdos. No, Xena no necesitaba a nadie ahora a su lado. Dejó de mirarla y atendió a las palabras de Temar, la chamana de la tribu.

Xena permaneció ignorante de la reciente atención de la reina y, aunque se había estremecido, no había sido por la razón que aventurara Mebira. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba escuchando ya lo que se decía en el Consejo, atrapada como estaba por los recuerdos.

Por ejemplo, el del día en el que Gabrielle desapareció para dejar paso a ese _tiyah._

A ese demonio. 

* * *

**15**

Sangre. Por todas partes. Sangre reciente. Sintió arcadas, se sintió enferma. Era un campo de batalla. Cientos de cuerpos se desparramaban a lo largo de una pradera, regada de sangre y restos humanos. Se tapó la boca y la nariz y se negó a adentrarse en aquel campo de horror. _Tan parecido a los que tú dejabas a tu paso, _le dijo su conciencia.

Por lo poco que pudo ver, la batalla había sido cruenta y —lo que llamó poderosamente su atención— innecesariamente cruel. Muchos de los cuerpos presentaban mutilaciones impropias de un enfrentamiento bélico, no podían haber sido hechas sin una voluntad consciente previa.

—Tiyah…

El susurro le puso en alerta. Llegaba de la ladera a sus pies. ¿Había alguien vivo? Desenvainó su espada. Rastreó con la mirada la porción de terreno y cadáveres. Empezó a descender lateralmente, apoyándose en la pierna, la espada por delante. Cuerpos abiertos en canal. Carne sanguinolenta.

—Tiyah.

El susurro otra vez. Aguantando las náuseas, se dejó resbalar. Un pequeño movimiento la alertó. Se acercó, con todos sus sentidos a flor de piel. Un pobre diablo seguía vivo, para su desgracia. Le habían arrancado los ojos y cercenado la nariz. Habían horadado su pecho. Se puso en tensión, y una vaga sensación de inquietud la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —Xena examinó las heridas. No tardaría en morir.

El guerrero moribundo giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz de Xena. Tenía los labios resecos.

—Tiyah —susurró.

Xena entendió ahora el término. Significaba "Demonio"en tusc arcaico. ¿Un tuscaniano por estas tierras? Estaba muy lejos de su hogar, al menos a treinta jornadas a caballo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Miró a su alrededor. Los ropajes, las enseñas sucias de sangre. Un ejército tuscaniano. Se inclinó sobre el moribundo y tocó su frente. No podía hacer nada por él.

—_Saabeh actioi _—susurró Xena.

Si tenía que morir tan lejos de los suyos, que al menos escuchara la lengua de su hogar. "Saluda a la luz",le había dicho, una frase ritual en su cultura ante la muerte. Conocía el reino de Tuscaan, había pasado por allí en un par de ocasiones, hacía mucho. "Saluda a la luz", aunque había sido la oscuridad quien al parecer lo había dejado en ese estado. El tuscaniano inició un gesto inconexo de su mano y Xena se acercó aún más. Colocó su rostro pegado a la boca del herido. El guerrero desgranó una breve parrafada que heló la sangre del corazón de Xena. Una historia de horror que el tuscaniano terminó con una frase: "Nacte tiyah".

"Mata al demonio".

Se quedó con él hasta que exhaló su último suspiro y abandonó el campo de batalla con suma inquietud. Tenía que regresar junto a Gabrielle lo antes posible. No le había gustado lo que había visto. Ni, mucho menos, la historia que le había contado el infeliz agonizante: un demonio milenario vagabundeando de alma en alma, a través de los tiempos, a través de las vidas de otros. Una maldición en forma de bestia que anidaba en cuerpos ajenos, devorando sus corazones, borrando todo rastro de sí mismos. Usmah, el nombre del demonio, del _tiyah _corrupto, anidado en su última víctima, reúne una infame horda de asesinos y asola las tierras de numerosos reinos. El último de ellos, Tuscaan, el reino del rey Acromanón, arrasado hasta los cimientos. Un ejército que persigue al demonio, un ejército que muere al completo en una llanura a treinta jornadas a caballo de su hogar.

"Ect ebain unmp tiyah", a Xena le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro agonizante del guerrero tuscaniano cuando lo dijo. "Herimos al demonio con una flecha envenenada". Pero se le heló la sangre cuando el tuscaniano terminó su parrafada: "Buscará un nuevo alojamiento, buscará un nuevo cuerpo antes de morir. Da con él. Nacte tiyah".

Xena lo hizo, dio con él.

Exactamente, con_ ella._

* * *

**16**

—¿Gabrielle? —Xena giró sobre sí misma, mirando frenéticamente a un lado y a otro, aupada sobre su montura. La bardo no estaba donde la había dejado—. ¡Gabrielle!

Nada. Recorrió el camino en ambas direcciones. Se adentró en el bosque cercano, con una sensación creciente de angustia martilleándola. Fue allí donde halló la tela rasgada. La tierra removida. El rastro de sangre. Se sintió morir. La tela era de la ropa de Gabrielle. La sangre era fresca. ¿De Gabrielle? No podía saber si esa sangre era de ella. Rogó a los dioses porque no fuera así. Ni siquiera se percató de esa nueva debilidad en ella. Jamás rogaba a los dioses. Los combatía, y punto.

Inspeccionó el lugar. Huellas de dos personas. Las de menor tamaño, _dioses, _eran de Gabrielle. El talón arrastrado. Halló un pequeño rastro de sangre junto a las más grandes. Recogió parte de ese rastro con los dedos y lo olió. Veneno. Esta sangre estaba envenenada. Se le revolvió el estómago. La otra sangre era, pues, de Gabrielle. Siguió el rastro de la sangre envenenada y recorrió así el camino del demonio herido. El rastro provenía de la misma dirección por la que ella había regresado: de la llanura plagada de cadáveres. Al principio, al parecer, había corrido. Las huellas en la tierra eran amplias e imperfectas, bruscas. Después, había dejado de correr. El contorno de las pisadas era más nítido. Al final, se había arrastrado. El surco en la tierra. Tras los arbustos. A menos de cincuenta metros del camino. De Gabrielle.

Asió con fuerza en su puño el trozo de tela y aspiró, la frente perlada de sudor. Volvió al lugar donde había hallado la tela rasgada y la sangre. Intensificó la inspección. El demonio había escapado herido de muerte de la llanura. Había llegado hasta Gabrielle. ¿Y después?

El árbol. En la corteza. Se acercó. Más sangre. Sin veneno. Un diminuto rastro a sus pies. Huellas, de dos personas. El corazón se le aceleró. Las huellas más pequeñas dejaban un surco de arrastre, las otras eran más profundas. _La arrastró. _¿Viva? La respiración se precipitó en sus pulmones. Debía calmarse.

Unos metros más allá halló el cuerpo.

Un hombre con armadura, boca abajo, tras unos matorrales. Su cuerpo presentaba diversas laceraciones. Entre ellas, la de una flecha. Olfateó la herida. Veneno. Giró el cadáver. Su boca se torcía en un grotesco rictus, los ojos abiertos, oscuros y vacíos. _Sin alma, _pensó Xena, sintiendo un estremecimiento. ¿Era este, pues, el _tiyah _del que había hablado el tuscaniano moribundo? _No_, pensó, sintiendo un estremecimiento. _Ya no._ Ahora solo era su penúltima víctima, su penúltima morada. Dos cosas llamaron su atención. Una, un tatuaje, ya cicatrizado, en el omoplato derecho del cuerpo, trazando un nombre: Usmah. La otra, la peor, un mechón de cabellos rubios en su mano izquierda.

El demonio errante había encontrado un nuevo recipiente. 

* * *

**17**

Buscó a Gabrielle durante días, pero fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. En su desesperación, acudió a nigromantes y augures, pero nada le dijeron. Un gesto de terror dibujaba sus miradas en cuanto vertían su saber sobre el mechón de pelo pajizo y la tela rasgada que les llevaba. Palidecían ante la aureola oscura que emanaba de ellos. Al final, pronunciaban una sola palabra, la única que la guerrera de Amphípolis no quería oír, pero hacia la cual se encaminaba.

_Demonio._

No fue hasta semanas después que supo de ella. Escuchó hablar de un ejército acaudillado por una mujer que había aniquilado a un pequeño clan de amazonas pertenecientes al territorio del Este, pero no fue eso lo que le puso en guardia. Lo que lo hizo fue el rumor acerca de un pequeño detalle: el tatuaje que la mujer lucía en su omoplato derecho. Usmah.

Se dirigió hacia los territorios del Este y por el camino fue sabiendo de los numerosos ataques de la guerrera demoníaca, cómo ampliaba su horda de asesinos impíos. Cómo mataba. Escuchó historias acerca de su crueldad, incluso hacia su propia tropa, unos guerreros que cumplían sin vacilación sus órdenes, con sanguinario deleite. Escuchó que la mujer que los guiaba era inusualmente joven. Y que su pelo era rubio pajizo.

Llegó así al territorio amazona. Fue conducida ante Domila. Les ofreció su ayuda. La regente conocía a Xena de sus tiempos de Señora de la Guerra, había oído hablar de sus actos de redención. Aceptó su ofrecimiento, pero siempre bajo sus órdenes. El territorio bullía de actividad. Estaban en alerta, las emisarias eran enviadas a los cuatro confines con órdenes precisas. Varios grupos del clan habían sido atacados y aniquilados. Los relatos de las supervivientes eran espeluznantes.

Xena portaba consigo su propio miedo, su corazón deshecho y una única intención. Si Domila hubiera sospechado de las verdaderas intenciones de la guerrera, a buen seguro que la habría expulsado o, directamente, ejecutado. Porque Domila ignoraba que Xena sospechaba de la identidad de la guerrera que atacaba sus tierras. Domila ignoraba que, mientras la _militiane _del clan trazaba la estrategia del ataque, la guerrera de Amphípolis preparaba la suya propia. Domila ignoraba que Xena quería salvar a su peor enemigo.

La ignorancia que ambas compartían era el _cómo_. 

* * *

**18**

La primera batalla coordinada contra el ejército del _tiyah _se inició de madrugada, bajo una intensa lluvia que embarró los caminos y tiñó la jornada de negros augurios. Las amazonas avanzaron bajo una cortina de agua que atronaba sobre ellas con implacable perseverancia. Las milicias amazonas, estructuradas según los distintos grupos del territorio del Este, partieron hacia el valle de Miriahdis, donde las ojeadoras habían localizado al ejército enemigo.

Xena cabalgaba sobre Argo, escoltada por un flancode amazonas arqueras y una sección de guerreras con lanzas. Una de las arqueras se le había pegado como una lapa, una joven llamada Corice, que al parecer rendía pleitesía a su pasado guerrero. Le dolía percibir esa admiración, obtenida por algo que aborrecía. Por otro lado, la juventud de la arquera, su entusiasmo y su ciega admiración, le recordaban irremediablemente a Gabrielle. Deseó llegar de una vez al valle.

Cuando lo hizo, deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

Había dejado de llover, pero el terreno permanecía embarrado, molesto para las monturas y dificultoso para las secciones que iban a pie. Algunas amazonas desmontaron y los caballos fueron llevados a la retaguardia, donde no retrasaran tanto el avance.

Cuando por fin Xena avistó el angosto paso, su agudo instinto la alertó de inmediato, pero no supo definir el peligro. La garganta era más cerrada de lo que habría sido deseable, pero Mebira había tenido en cuenta esa circunstancia y había desplegado secciones que avanzaban por la parte superior del barranco, tratando de evitar así una emboscada. Poco a poco fueron entrando en la quebrada, avanzando en silencio, alertas. Los únicos sonidos eran el susurro del cuero y la tela, el entrechocar de los metales, los pasos enfangados y los inquietos relinchos de las monturas en la retaguardia.

A Xena le preocupaba tanto silencio, y su instinto le hacía mirar constantemente hacia arriba. Por ello, fue de las primeras en ver caer los cuerpos en llamas, junto a los espeluznantes chillidos de dolor.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue a peor. 

* * *

**19**

Los guerreros del _tiyah _obedecieron ciegamente sus órdenes. Embadurnados de aceite, colgaron de sus cuellos los odres repletos de la misma sustancia y esperaron la señal de su caudilla. Cuando la dio, sus compañeros acercaron las antorchas a sus cuerpos y empezaron a arder en el acto. Con espantosos alaridos salieron de sus escondites y corrieron hacia las amazonas que avanzaban sobre la parte alta de la garganta, vigilando el avance paralelo de sus hermanas allá abajo. Los suicidas, ardiendo como teas, se abalanzaron sobre ellas, y la sorpresa del momento fue la perdición de muchas. Los kamikazes las arrastraron en un abrazo mortal, llevándolas con ellos hacia el borde del precipicio y saltando sin vacilación junto a su desgraciada presa. Los cuerpos de los inmolados y sus víctimas cayeron por docenas sobre las amazonas en el valle. Al hacerlo, reventaban los odres llenos de aceite que portaban al cuello, expandiéndose así una llamarada mortal sobre las amazonas. Sus gritos se mezclaron con unos chillidos espantosos que venían de la retaguardia, pavoroso preludio a la enloquecida embestida de toda una legión de caballos ardiendo vivos que corrían hacia ellas, quemándolas, derribándolas, aplastándolas. Sus propios caballos.

Los guerreros _tiyah _habían cerrado la retaguardia.

Fue entonces, en medio de tan atroz pandemónium, cuando todo un ejército surgió ante ellas, literalmente a sus pies. Cientos de guerreros cubiertos de barro se alzaron de la tierra que les había servido de escondrijo. Otros saltaron desde los árboles. Muchos más avanzaron al galope desde el frente. Decenas de amazonas habían muerto ya quemadas o aplastadas por las monturas aterrorizadas. Las que quedaron en pie se enfrentaron a su peor pesadilla.

Xena había logrado esquivar los cuerpos ardiendo, tanto humanos como equinos. Su brazo derecho había sufrido quemaduras, pero había tenido suerte. El ejército amazona estaba disperso y descolocado, la contundencia e irracionalidad del ataque lo había fragmentado y las amazonas estaban siendo aniquiladas, atrapadas por los enemigos en pequeños grupos aislados. Xena reviviría en sueños, durante mucho tiempo, los alaridos de agonía de las que se quemaban vivas, los gritos de odio de los suicidas, los relinchos desesperados. Todo era ruido, gritos y confusión. Vio a las figuras embarradas arremeter con furia y vio a la tropa enemiga a caballo que se acercaba por el frente.

Estaban perdidas. Ahora solo se trataba de ver cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Domila ordenara la retirada. Aquí acababa estrategia de la _militiane _que había seguido, ahora le tocaba a ella ejecutar la suya propia.

Encontrarla. 

* * *

**20**

Le dolía el costado. No podía oír con claridad, uno de los golpes le había dejado momentáneamente sorda. Creía tener rota la mandíbula y solo esperaba que la textura que se había tragado fuera sangre y no un trozo de su propia lengua. Notaba movimiento a su alrededor, y estaba claro que estaba siendo transportada, atravesada como un fardo sobre un caballo, atada de pies y manos, con los ojos vendados.

Le habían partido los dedos de las manos y le dolían tanto como eso.

Xena empezaba a recordar cómo había acabado así. 

* * *

**21**

Olía a carne quemada. Los gritos helaban la sangre. Todo estaba perdido. Lo primero que hizo fue desmontar y palmear a Argo para que la yegua abandonara el valle. El noble animal lo haría sin ninguna otra indicación. Xena intentó localizar a Corice, pero no la vio entre tanta confusión. Escrutó la maraña de cuerpos que luchaban y trató de distinguir a la guerrera de pelo pajizo que habían descrito como el _tiyah. _Por un instante, pensó cómo reaccionaría si sus sospechas se cumplían y el demonio fuese Gabrielle —algo, por otra parte, de lo que estaba casi totalmente convencida—. Antes, el control sobre todo lo que le concernía era férreo, jamás dudaba. De un tiempo a esta parte solo lograba dudar. Pero tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones para más tarde, empuñar su espada y defenderse del ataque de los guerreros _tiyah_.

No mucho después Domila ordenó la retirada. Las amazonas empezaron a replegarse, pero Xena no abandonó su posición. La había visto. Una figura inusualmente pequeña para ser una caudilla guerrera, enfundada en una armadura cobriza, a lomos de un caballo gris. Portaba una máscara de cuero, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro. Peleaba de forma inhumana, atravesando con furia a sus contrincantes. Luchaba con una ira palpable hasta en la lejanía. Xena intentó abrirse paso hasta ella, pero los guerreros enemigos la acosaban en un goteo continuo. Además, las amazonas se retiraban y ella debía decidir. Atrás o quedarse.

Miró a la pequeña figura y su intuición tomó la decisión por ella.

Quedarse.

La quemadura del brazo le dolía. 

* * *

**22**

Se detuvieron y la bajaron del caballo sin ningún miramiento. Percibió el ruido típico de un campamento. Permaneció en el suelo, sin que nadie se ocupara de ella, un largo espacio de tiempo. Gritos dictando órdenes. Carreras. Cascos de caballerías.

De pronto, una voz femenina: "Llévala a la tienda".Y una masculina: "Ya habéis oído a Dosha".

La arrastraron, y la dejaron caer sin miramientos en el suelo de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que empezaba a oír mejor. Por lo que percibía, estaba en el interior de una tienda.

Y había alguien más allí. 

* * *

**23**

La rodeaban cinco guerreros y ya no podía más. Habían logrado arrinconarla contra un árbol. Estaba agotada. Y sola. Los guerreros del _tiyah _empezaban a rematar a las amazonas heridas que no habían podido huir.

Sabía que la estaba observando. Lo había estado haciendo desde que había derribado a aquel gigantón y cogido su montura. Una vez sobre el caballo, se había dirigido al galope hacia ella, pero no se le había podido acercar mucho. Una legión de guerreros le cortó el paso y acabaron derribándola.

Pero había captado su atención, y la observaba desde entonces. Lo único que esperaba es que eso fuese suficiente, pero en ese momento, agotada y sangrando, rodeada de enemigos armados, empezó a dudar de todo. Alzó su espada por enésima vez, trazando un arco frente a sí. Desde luego, no los asustó. La atacaban de uno en uno, pero era peor. La agotaban. Se sentía débil, y ellos eran muchos. Demasiados. Aguantó cuantas embestidas pudo, lanzando una y otra vez la espada. Respiraba con dificultad y el sudor bañaba todo su cuerpo. Temía que ello hiciera resbalar la empuñadura de su espada de su mano. No fue así, pero el error no tardó en llegar. Su rodilla le falló en el peor momento y uno de los guerreros aprovechó para golpearle con la parte plana de su espada en el lateral de la cabeza, ensordeciéndola y provocándole una momentánea desorientación. El mismo guerrero la golpeó de nuevo con el puño del arma. Su mandíbula crujió. Xena reculó, pero no llegó a caer. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a uno de ellos alzar la espada sobre su cabeza. La iba a matar. Con un esfuerzo agónico, se giró para mirar hacia donde estaba la guerrera de la máscara de cuero. Si se había equivocado, era el fin. Si no, también podría serlo. Apenas sintió miedo. Solo pena, una inmensa pena, que no era del todo solo por ella. Al fin y al cabo, siempre pensó que moriría así, bajo el filo de una espada. Pero no podía hacer más, había luchado hasta lo imposible. Había estado muchas veces en el filo de la posibilidad, pero ahora la muerte tomaba visos de certeza. Sostuvo entonces con firmeza la mirada en aquella mujer y vio que esta, en el último momento, azuzaba su caballo en su dirección. La vio ladear la cabeza cuando llegó frente a ella, en un gesto que no supo si fue de curiosidad, reconocimiento o mera indiferencia. El guerrero, espada en alto, esperaba su señal. Xena miró a los ojos de la guerrera de la máscara de cuero. Verdes.

Reconocería esos ojos hasta en el mismísimo Tártaro.

_Por todos los dioses, _pensó, sintiendo un desfallecimiento que casi estuvo a punto de doblar sus rodillas.

—¿Gabrielle? —pronunció el nombre con dificultad a través del dolor de su mandíbula maltrecha. La guerrera no dio muestras de haberla oído, pero sostuvo su mirada. Xena inspiró con fuerza y pronunció de nuevo su nombre, esta vez sin duda en el tono—. Gabrielle.

De súbito, la guerrera de la máscara desmontó y sus guerreros se apartaron a su paso. Llegó hasta Xena y se plantó frente a ella. Pareció estudiarla con detenimiento. Después, con un rápido gesto, se llevó una mano a la cara y retiró la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Era una mujer joven, de pelo corto y pajizo, con una pequeña cicatriz que le cruzaba el mentón. Con los ojos verdes.

—Partidle las manos —ordenó Gabrielle—. Y llevadla al campamento.

Xena perdió el conocimiento cuando los guerreros cumplieron la orden. Pero antes de sumirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia sintió dos cosas: alivio y miedo.

La había encontrado. 

* * *

**24**

Empezaba a oír mejor, sí. Al menos, ya no tenía ese agudo pitido dentro de su cabeza. Los dedos seguían doliéndole, y la mandíbula, y la quemadura del brazo, y el resto de sus heridas. Y el alma. La desorientación cesó y se obligó a imponer la sangre fría sobre las emociones. Todavía llevaba los ojos vendados, pero sabía que estaba en _su _tienda. Notaba pies y manos prisioneros del hierro de unos grilletes. Tiró de uno de sus pies y, por la resistencia que halló, supo que estaba encadenada a algo fijo, tal vez a una argolla clavada en el suelo.

Seguía notando, también, la presencia de otra persona en la tienda. Sabía que era una tienda porque había rozado con la recia tela al ser introducida dentro y los sonidos del exterior le llegaban embozados. Aguardó, expectante, pues ni se podía mover ni mucho menos hablar. Un vendaje cubría la parte inferior de su rostro. Escuchó cómo alguien entraba en la tienda, pero entonces la persona que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, ladró una orden:

—Fuera.

Era la voz de Gabrielle. Un tono más grave, un grado más oscura, pero su voz.

Se quedó a solas con ella. Pasó un largo rato sin que se moviera o dijera nada. Parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia. Decidió arriesgarse y le dio a conocer su consciencia moviéndose un poco. Esperó su reacción, pero no llegó. Sin embargo, no tardó en hacerlo cuando se movió de nuevo. El filo de una daga fue presionado contra su garganta. Se había situado a su espalda con total sigilo. Aguardó, pero Gabrielle no hizo nada. Quiso volver a pronunciar su nombre, pero su mandíbula rota no se lo permitió. En su lugar emitió un sonido gutural, un murmullo que apenas atravesó el apósito que cubría la parte inferior de su cara. Aunque su murmullo, al parecer, la hizo reaccionar. Con brusquedad, le quitó la venda de los ojos y la hizo girar hacia ella sin ninguna consideración, al tiempo que llamaba a su lugarteniente.

—¡Dosha!

Xena parpadeó y trató de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Cuando lo hizo, tenía el rostro de Gabrielle a apenas unos centímetros del suyo. No estaba preparada para el impacto emocional que le provocó. _Gabrielle_, pensó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Ama? —la guerrera llamada Dosha entró en la tienda.

Gabrielle no apartó la mirada de la de Xena. Esta se estremeció ante la dureza de sus ojos. No encontró, en esa mirada que tanto anhelaba, la calidez de la que había sido su portadora. Era como si el alma de Gabrielle hubiera dado un paso atrás dentro de ella, desterrada por un habitante indeseado.

—Llama al sanador y que se ocupe de cambiar estas vendas.

—Sí, Usmah.

_Usmah, _pensó Xena con desasosiego. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado. La historia del tuscaniano moribundo era, pues, cierta. El demonio errante y los cuerpos que le servían de recipiente. Sin embargo, la parte que el guerrero de Tuscaan no le pudo contar a Xena fue la razón de que escogiera a Gabrielle como nuevo recipiente. Por qué a ella:

_La presa fácil. Acababa de ser herido. Había podido, no obstante, alcanzar al arquero que lo había asaeteado, y solo después de haberlo despedazado lo lamentó. Tendría que buscar un nuevo cuerpo, lo antes_ _posible. La batalla tocaba a su fin. Su ejército, o lo que de él quedaba, había emprendido la persecución de lo que quedaba del ejército tuscaniano. En la llanura solo quedaban los muertos y los agonizantes. _

_No le servían. _

_Pero entonces la percibió. La presa fácil. En realidad había dos, pero la otra emanaba demasiada fuerza como para enfrentarse a ella, débil como ya estaba por la flecha envenenada._

_Gabrielle, en un principio, trató de auxiliar al guerrero herido que vio salir de la espesura, pero su alma pura intuyó la oscuridad y se puso en alerta. Trató de defenderse e hizo brotar en un par de ocasiones la sangre de su atacante. Pero acabó venciendo el demonio, que atrapó su esencia y la deshizo entre sus garras oscuras._

_Gabrielle despareció y en su lugar Usmah, el demonio errante, renació poderoso. Retomó con él entonces el camino de la desolación, formando un nuevo ejército._

_Y el alma que hasta entonces albergaba toda la luz se tornó oscura, infame y sedienta de sangre._

* * *

**25**

Xena no podía apartar los ojos de Gabrielle. Se dio cuenta de que toda su estrategia acababa aquí. Solo había pensado en llegar hasta ella y, ahora que lo había hecho, no podía anticipar el siguiente paso. Sabía que debía recuperarla, pero no _cómo_.

—Te conozco —dijo Gabrielle, escrutándola como si fuese un animalillo exótico. Xena sintió una punzada de esperanza. Sus ojos brillaron—. Percibí tu alma en aquella llanura, en el escenario de la batalla contra los tuscanianos —el brillo en los ojos de Xena fue desvaneciéndose, junto a su esperanza. _¿No la reconocía?_—. Un alma guerrera, muy poderosa. Y un cuerpo igualmente preparado para la batalla —su tono era apreciativo, pero levantó olas de escalofrío en la piel de Xena—. Eres excelente en el manejo de la espada. Muy elástica y contundente en los golpes —Gabrielle sonreía tenuemente. Su voz era acerada, sin ninguna inflexión. Un tono que Xena calificaba como _peligroso_—.Manejas el hierro como una prolongación de ti misma. Matas certeramente. No sé por qué quiero que estés aquí —una súbita sonrisa lobuna apareció en el rostro de Gabrielle—, pero estarás hasta que me canse. Puede que después te mate, beba tu sangre y pruebe tu carne. Amo a los buenos guerreros... y guerreras.

Alguien entró en la tienda. Olía a ungüentos. El sanador. Gabrielle no apartó la mirada de Xena.

—Procura ser una buena distracción, guerrera, me canso pronto de las novedades —y, dicho esto, se alzó con ligereza, dejando paso al sanador. 

* * *

**26**

El Consejo ultimaba los detalles del plan a ejecutar contra el _tiyah_. La primera incursión había acabado en desastre, pero esta vez no podían fallar.

El demonio, cuyo cuerpo mortal estaría previamente debilitado por una serie de heridas que se le inflingirían, sería atraído hacia la gruta donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de destrucción, ejecutada por las doce chamanas encargadas del ritual. Este se iniciaría con un rito de ocultación, un manto de oscuridad que silenciaría la presencia de sus almas al demonio errante. Era, con mucho, la parte más débil de la acción. Las doce chamanas implicadas tenían el poder suficiente como para ocultar su presencia espiritual al intuitivo demonio, pero no lograban acertar con el "cebo"adecuado que lograra captar su atención en el momento más crítico, cuando, sabedor de la muerte inminente del cuerpo que habitaba, buscara en su entorno el próximo que le cobijara. El resto de la acción estaba precisa y minuciosamente establecida. Cada parte del plan era como una pequeña pieza engarzada cuyo único objetivo era el de llevar al demoníaco ser hasta la gruta. La pieza principal se asentaba sobre la resistencia del cordón de guerreras amazonas que se desplegaría, como un corredor humano, desde la posición del _tiyah _hasta la entrada a la cueva, como un pasillo humano que lo empujaría hacia ella, al tiempo que impediría su huida. Obviamente, esa posición debía ser ganada a pulso. Amazona a amazona. Era más que probable que el demonio se hiciera rodear de sus más feroces guerreros, y no sería fácil franquearlos. El plan contemplaba que el corredor de amazonas avanzara hasta alcanzar una posición sólida en torno al demonio y mantenerse allí durante todo el proceso. Unas guardaespaldas que en nada querían su bien, todo lo contrario.

El siguiente paso consistiría en asetear al demonio en siete partes concretas de su cuerpo, señaladas específicamente por la sanadora real, y cuya principal función era herirlo de muerte, pero no matarlo, no al menos hasta que se ejecutara la tercera parte. El cordón de amazonas, compuesta por guerreras de probada resistencia, tenía como objetivo prever cualquier intento del demonio herido de ocupar el cuerpo de alguno de sus guerreros o de incluso alguna amazona. Las amazonas contaban con un amuleto preparado expresamente por las doce chamanas, que debería servir de barrera contra el poder del _tiyah, _si bien todas eran conscientes de la fragilidad de la magia chamán encerrada en un pequeño amuleto frente a un demonio como Usmah. Pero esperaban que la concurrencia de todas las circunstancias _—_amazonas resistentes, amuleto, sus heridas_—_, empujaría al demonio agonizante a buscar un receptáculo más fácil. Las amazonas del cordón humano tenían unas órdenes incuestionables: matar, acabar con toda vida alrededor del demonio. Aunque fuese la propia. Si el alma corrupta del demonio hallaba un nuevo recipiente sano, todo empezaría de nuevo. Y todavía se hallaban recientes los ecos de los gritos de las amazonas inmoladas en el valle de Miriahdis. Eso era incuestionable. No le darían una segunda oportunidad.

Las amazonas esperaban que el demonio, urgido por la necesidad de un nuevo cuerpo, empujado por el metódico hostigamiento del cordón amazona, que funcionaría como un émbolo hacia una única dirección, se viera impelido a actuar tal y como se había planeado: hacia esa única dirección, la gruta.

Y en la gruta era donde confluía la parte más débil del plan. Allí era donde había que proporcionarle una esperanza, un nuevo cuerpo donde habitar que sustituyera al agonizante.

Justo en esta parte del plan fue cuando Xena, sin alzarse ni alzar la voz, sentada en el mismo rincón desde el cual había seguido en silencio el plan del Consejo, sumergida en sus recuerdos, dijo:

—Yo seré ese cuerpo.

Mebira se agitó, intranquila, escudriñando la expresión de Xena. Pero no pudo leer nada en ella.

—¿Por qué tú, Xena? _—_reclamó la reina.

—Me conoce, sabe de mi alma. Ya intuyó mi presencia en la anterior ocasión... —su voz perdió un ápice de tono, pero lo recuperó tan pronto que apenas sí ninguna de las presentes reparó en ello— en la que logró el cuerpo del que ahora es portador. Durante mi cautiverio me dijo que me había intuido, pero deduzco que mi fortaleza le hizo decidirse por la otra persona—. _Otra persona, _gritó su mente. _Gabrielle._

—¿Crees que te reconocerá?

—Sin duda.

—Pero tu ceguera...

—No digo que desee mi cuerpo para habitarlo. Solo que se sentirá atraído por mí.

Domila frunció el ceño y pareció querer replicar, pero silenció lo que quiso decir. La sanadora le había informado de las terribles heridas que había tenido que curar en Xena... y lo que más allá de lo puramente físico implicaba. Intuía así que Xena no andaba del todo errada, si bien no le gustaba. Pero no había más opción. Ya lo habían discutido durante horas. El cebo que precisaban. Xena. Giró hacia las representantes del resto de clanes y hacia las chamanas. Todas asintieron.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Aguardarás en la cueva. Una vez el demonio haya entrado en ella, procura atraerlo hacia el centro. Las chamanas te indicarán dónde. Una vez se haya formado el círculo deberás abandonarlo inmediatamente, abandonar la gruta. ¿Comprendes?

Xena asintió. Comprendía.

El Consejo había concluido. Xena rechazó la ayuda de Corice y regresó sola a su cabaña. El Consejo había emitido su unánime decisión: aniquilar al _tiyah, _atrapado el demonio en un arco de poder conjurado por las chamanas. Para ello, antes debían acabar con su ejército. Para ello, también debían acabar con el cuerpo que le servía de recipiente.

Xena le había dicho a Domila que comprendía. Esperaba que ella lo hiciera también si todo salía como la guerrera había planeado. Implicaba su traición al clan amazona. Un estigma. De nuevo.

Pero no había peor estigma que la huella de Gabrielle muerta en su corazón. 

* * *

**27**

Sus manos y su mandíbula iniciaron un lento proceso de curación. Permanecía encadenada en la tienda de Gabrielle, pero en dos días no se había acercado a ella ni Xena había pronunciado palabra alguna. Durante esos dos días, Gabrielle —le costaba considerarla como Usmah— parecía seguir con lo que era su rutina, ignorándola por completo. Gabrielle, o al menos la que ella había conocido como Gabrielle, se comportaba con total indiferencia hacia su persona. Durante eso dos primeros días, Xena pudo observarla detenidamente. Era Gabrielle, su cuerpo al menos, pero no su esencia, no su _yo. _Su luz. Incluso hasta su físico acusaba la transformación de su interior. Su cuerpo se había angulado, endurecido. En sus brazos se marcaban los músculos y las cicatrices. Y en su omóplato derecho, un infame tatuaje que representaba al demonio Usmah. Había, también, cortado su cabello, tenía una cicatriz en el mentón y presentaba heridas propias de una guerrera. También se comportaba como tal. Era brusca, inflexible y sumamente cruel.

Y también muy promiscua.

Xena lo comprobó, para su consternación, durante la primera noche. El demonio daba rienda suelta a sus instintos carnales sirviéndose del cuerpo de Gabrielle. Esa noche, Xena descubrió, horrorizada, que el amor tiene un lado oscuro, y se llamaba dolor. No era el dolor típico atribuido a un rechazo o un desengaño, sino uno infinitamente peor: el sufrimiento por la persona amada. Sabía que _su_ Gabrielle no estaba allí dentro, pero no lograba racionalizarlo del todo, no al menos lo suficiente como para mantener el nivel de tormento dentro de unos límites aceptables. No soportaba la idea de la indefensión de Gabrielle, la verdadera, prisionera de esa alma corrupta. Y no soportaba, lo descubrió de la peor forma posible, ver a Gabrielle con otra persona. Por ese pequeño espacio que escapaba al control de su voluntad, por ese diminuto resquicio que no lograba completar su razón, se colaron, infames, una serie de sentimientos que la llenaron de vergüenza, pero, que, igualmente, escaparon a su control: celos, ira, sentimiento de traición. En su interior, una y otra vez, no hacía más que repetirse que esa no era Gabrielle, no era su bardo, la joven e inocente aldeana, la amiga que la arrastró sin tregua noche y día en una parihuela, sin tener en cuenta su propio bienestar. Pero no lograba desprenderse de la dolorosa sensación de estar siendo, de algún modo, traicionada. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su sentido común para apartar de sí esos sentimientos, que amenazaban expandirse sobre ella y envolverla en un manto de amargura. Allí no estaba Gabrielle, solo Usmah. Pero le costaba mucho asumirlo racionalmente.

En la noche de su segundo día desde su captura, Gabrielle entró en la tienda tras haber estado todo el día fuera. Por los ruidos y las palabras que había escuchado al amanecer esta había conducido a su ejército hacia otro combate. Entró en la tienda arrojando rabiosa su máscara contra el suelo. Al contrario de la indiferencia mostrada hacia ella los dos días anteriores, esa noche Gabrielle se dirigió directamente hacia ella y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le propinó una fuerte patada en el costado. Xena acusó el golpe, pero no dejó de mirarla directamente a los ojos, casi con insolencia. Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que el demonio se decidiera a hablarle. Gabrielle se despojó con un solo movimiento de la armadura y se acuclilló frente a ella. Tenía una mirada febril, y Xena fue muy consciente del rastro de la sangre que moteaba su piel y su ropaje.

—Eres impertinente —Gabrielle sacó una daga y la colocó en la garganta de Xena—, y el Tártaro está lleno de ellos —delineó con el filo del estilete la piel de Xena y después la apartó. Xena se fijó que en su filo había restos de sangre, seca ya—. Tus amazonas pelean bien, pero no lo suficiente. Se han replegado de nuevo. Supongo que volverán. Conozco a las amazonas. ¿A qué sabe una amazona? —Dijo bruscamente, sonriendo de forma siniestra—. ¿Tú lo sabes? —Xena no contestó. Gabrielle ladeó la cabeza y su boca se convirtió en una mueca despectiva—. Si no tuvieras lengua tendrías una auténtica razón para no hablar, ¿sabes? —siseó, alzando la daga y haciéndola girar ante los ojos de la guerrera.

Xena tomó buena nota de su afición por las dagas. Pero su atención estaba centrada en otra cosa. Por primera vez en dos días, y aunque fuese en una situación desagradable, Gabrielle se dirigía de nuevo a ella. Aclarándose la garganta, aclarándose el juicio de todos lo susurros de su corazón, habló:

—Las amazonas son valientes. No cejarán hasta derrotarte —replicó, no sin cierta dificultad. El sanador le había dicho que su mandíbula no estaba rota. Solo lo suficientemente magullada como para hacerle aullar de dolor si masticaba comida sólida. No había dicho nada acerca de hablar, pero ahora lo estaba comprobando.

—Sigues mostrándote arrogante —fue la réplica de Gabrielle. Movió la mano que sostenía la daga y recorrió con ella, como por descuido, la pierna de Xena—. Me gustan los retos.

—Gabrielle...

Un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de la daga impulsó la cabeza de Xena hacia atrás con violencia. La guerrera emitió un leve quejido. Al menos, no había sido en la mandíbula.

—Mi nombre es Usmah, guerrera. No conozco a esa Gabrielle. No hagas que me enfade —el iris de su mirada se tornó oscuro, fiero—. Eres una pieza de mi posesión. Me perteneces. E, igual que te he tomado, te puedo dejar. Muerta, por supuesto —frunció el ceño—. ¿Deseas morir, guerrera?

—Mi nombre es Xena.

El golpe, esta vez, le alcanzó en el costado donde había recibido la patada.

—Tu nombre no me importa —gruñó Gabrielle, con los dientes apretados—. Tu vida, tampoco. No lo olvides.

Se alzó bruscamente y se alejó de ella. Por largo rato pareció olvidarse de nuevo de su presencia. La vio prepararse para desnudarse, pero esta vez no llamó a la guerrera llamada Dosha para que la bañara como había hecho el día anterior… ni para lo que aconteció después. Por pudor, apartó la mirada. Si recuperaba a Gabrielle, quería poder mirarla a la cara sin rubor. Y no podía demorarlo mucho tiempo. Debía urdir un plan, pensar en algo. Y rápido.

Una vez se hubo aseado y vestido, Gabrielle dio una voz y un par de sirvientes entraron portando comida y bebida. Gabrielle los despidió con un gesto y se sirvió una copa. Entonces, dirigió su atención hacia ella. Se acercó con la copa en la mano. Xena pudo ver con detalle el exquisito repujado, los adornos de piedras preciosas. Botín de guerra.

—¿Te ha dado alguien de comer? —inquirió, si bien en su tono no se detectaba ni un ápice de interés o preocupación.

—No.

—Por supuesto —replicó Gabrielle, ufana—. Ello habría significado que alguien vería su cabeza desgajada de su cuerpo —y sonrió sin felicidad.

A Xena se le removió el estómago. Gabrielle miró las manos vendadas de Xena.

—Te alcanzaré una porción de carne asada. Si te quito las argollas de tus antebrazos, ¿me atacarás? —había un cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

—No.

—No tendrías éxito, de todos modos

—Tampoco lo deseo.

Gabrielle arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

—Vaya, eres una mujer sorprendente —se acercó a una mesa y cogió una pequeña llave. Abrió con ella los cierres que aprisionaban los brazos de Xena y tiró las argollas lejos de sí—. No hay servilismo en tus palabras. Serías una buena guerrera a mi servicio.

—No eres la primera que me lo propone.

—¿Y la respuesta es... ?

—No.

—Por supuesto. Como he dicho, no había servilismo en tus palabras —repitió, como si quisiera remarcar una impresión—. Por lo que, ahora, habrá que averiguar _qué_ es.

Xena le lanzó una mirada interrogadora, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sea lo que fuere lo que pasara por la mente de Gabrielle, no lo iba a compartir con ella. Le alargó la copa que llevaba entre las manos.

—Bebe.

Xena miró la copa.

—No, gracias.

Un rictus de ira relampagueó en la expresión de Gabrielle.

—La última persona que rechazó algo de mí adorna con su piel el campamento — hizo una pausa—, y tú lo has hecho dos veces en breve tiempo. ¿Cuál crees que debería ser tu castigo, guerrera?

—No creo que mi opinión te importe. Harás lo que quieras.

Sus palabras eran torpes y lentas, dificultadas por la mandíbula herida, pero su pensamiento, su mente, trataba de correr todo lo que podía. Trataba de anticipar, de prever, de construir algo a lo que pudiera agarrarse y continuar. Por ahora, parecía haber logrado salvar la sospecha de una sumisión inmediata que podría no haber sido del agrado de la Gabrielle que tenía ante sí. Parecían gustarle más los retos. Y Xena esperaba serlo.

—Sí, tienes razón —Gabrielle sonrió con crueldad. Xena no se acostumbraba. Tampoco a la siniestra mirada de sus ojos. Quería cogerla de la mano y sacarla de allí. Quería que volviera a ser ella. Se estaba permitiendo soñar. Y no era prudente—. Al menos no pareces una necia redomada como esos patanes que pueblan mi ejército.

—Tu lugarteniente no parece una ignorante.

Gabrielle echó la cabeza atrás cuando una risa corta y cruel la sacudió.

—Dosha, Dosha —canturreó—. Acabaré comiéndomela. Me harta su ciega devoción. No soy muy paciente. Y ella hace tiempo que dejó de ser un reto. No es más que un saco de fidelidad perruna.

—Cualquier caudillo buscaría esa cualidad en sus guerreros.

—Yo no soy _cualquier _caudillo —replicó Gabrielle, bebiendo a continuación un largo trago de su copa. Se giró y fue a coger un trozo de carne asada—. ¿Esto también lo rechazarás? —inquirió, mostrándoselo.

—Yo no, pero mi mandíbula sí. Puedo hablar, pero no creo que pueda masticar — recordaba las palabras del sanador y no le apetecía ver desintegrarse a su mandíbula por un trozo de carne.

Gabrielle miró la comida que había encima de la mesa. Cogió un cuenco humeante.

—Sopa —dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella, tendiéndosela.

—No entiendo por qué te preocupas por mí —dijo Xena, cogiendo el cuenco que le alargaba. Realmente tenía hambre, mucha.

—Ni me preocupas, ni me dejas de preocupar —dijo Gabrielle —, pero me gustas y no me gustaría que murieses de inanición antes de probarte —una mirada lasciva tiñó el color esmeralda de sus ojos.

Xena dejó sin concluir el gesto de acercarse el cuenco a los labios. Gabrielle esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Preocupada, guerrera?

Xena dudó en responder o no como realmente quería hacerlo, pero al final lo hizo. No podía saber de cuánto tiempo disponía para llevar a cabo su plan, así que empezaría a tantear. ¿Su objetivo?: hacer regresar a Gabrielle. Como fuese. Pero, por ahora, solo tenía su voz y su voluntad para hacerlo.

—Nada que provenga de ti lo haría.

Un rayo de ira relampagueó en los ojos de Gabrielle. Por un instante, Xena pensó que le haría tragar el cuenco, atravesando sus dientes para ello si fuese necesario. Pero Gabrielle pareció dejar pasar el momento y en su lugar sonrió torciendo el gesto.

—Serías una lugarteniente magnífica. Halcones y no perros es lo que necesito —de súbito, se alejó de ella y fue a sentarse sobre un sillón de pieles y madera ricamente tallado, cogiendo antes al vuelo un pedazo de carne asada. Durante un tiempo no dijo nada, se limitó a comer y a beber, sin molestarse en mirar a Xena, que aprovechó para tomar la sopa.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Gabrielle se retiró a su cama. _Sin visita, esta vez,_ suspiró, aliviada, Xena. Cuando creía ya que Gabrielle dormía, su voz rompió la oscuridad:

—Me gustaría encontrar a esa Gabrielle que tanto nombras. Clavaría su cabeza en una pica frente a ti. 

* * *

**28**

—Xena.

Escuchó su nombre, pero apenas alzó la barbilla. Su entrenado oído ya había notado los pasos acercándose a su cabaña.

—Mebira —dijo, a modo de saludo. Notó que esta no se movía—. Puedes entrar si lo deseas —le indicó.

—Gracias.

—Si no hay luz suficiente, prende una antorcha.

—No es necesario.

—Como quieras.

Xena notó que la amazona se sentaba a su lado. La oyó inspirar antes de hablar.

—El Consejo hace lo correcto.

—Lo sé.

—No busca venganza.

—Lo sé.

—Hay que acabar con ella.

—Mebira —Xena se giró hacia su voz—. Lo sé —sin embargo, lo dijo apretando los dientes.

Siguió un incómodo silencio, tras el cual la amazona, con voz agarrotada, dijo:

—Lo siento, fallé como _militiane_...

—No —la interrumpió Xena—. Nadie pudo haber previsto tanta insania. Jamás vi a nadie dirigir su ejército de forma tan cruel —su voz bajó un tono—. Jamás conocí a nadie tan cruel —_Aparte de mí, _quiso añadir.

—Encerrada junto a esa alma demoníaca sigue habiendo una persona...

—No —Xena volvió a interrumpirla, esta vez acompañado de un gesto brusco con la mano—. No —musitó. _No sigas por ahí_.

—Solo quería que supieras que mi objetivo es atrapar a ese demonio y acabar con él —hizo una leve pausa—, pero si hubiera algún modo de recuperar a esa persona sin dañarla, lo haría.

_Esa persona ya está dañada, _quiso decirle. Pasara lo que pasara, Gabrielle quedaría afectada.

—Lo sé —fue, en cambio, lo que dijo.

—Cuando en dos jornadas lleguen los ejércitos de todos los clanes y aunemos la estrategia, estaremos listas para marchar sobre ella. Las chamanas tendrán el poder suficiente.

—¿Por qué has venido, Mebira? —le preguntó, en tono cansado.

—Quizás para aliviar mi conciencia. Quizás para justificarme —musitó.

—¿Ante mí?

—Eres la única ante la que siento que debería hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Mebira tardó unos segundos en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, fue de un modo entre cauteloso y delicado.

—Sé lo que ella significa para ti.

Xena sintió una punzada de alarma.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sé lo que vi. Te quedaste atrás, te quedaste allí. A pesar de ese infierno, a pesar de lo que había pasado. Sabías que no podías contra todo un ejército, así que supongo que no considerabas a ese ejército, sino a una sola persona. A ella.

—No comprendo adónde quieres llegar con tus palabras.

—Al mismo lugar que tú con tu decisión —Xena no respondió. Lo hizo Mebira—.

Es tu bardo.

_Dioses_, pensó Xena, sintiendo que su plan estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

—Gabrielle, creo. La joven que siempre te acompañaba —Xena notó su agitación crecer—. El mundo es un lugar muy pequeño cuando las historias echan a andar. Aquí se han oído algunas. Aquí se admira a dos mujeres que caminan juntas. Escuché en una de ellas la descripción de la joven bardo —hizo un gesto que Xena no llegó a ver. Un leve movimiento de hombros—. Y era demasiada coincidencia. Que tú aparecieras aquí, sola, sin ella. Parecías buscar. Cuando nos retirábamos —sus ojos se llenaron de dolor. Con Xena podía hacerlo. Ella no percibiría esa debilidad, los remordimientos—, cuando ya enfilábamos la salida del valle, me giré. Estabas acorralada. Y entonces ella llegó, se quitó la máscara. Y tú dejaste de buscar. Lo vi en tus ojos, en tu expresión. La leyenda del demonio errante —suspiró—. Él se la llevó, ¿verdad? —inquirió con suavidad.

Xena no respondió. ¿Para qué? Solo repitió su última réplica.

—No sé adónde quieres llegar con esto.

—Sí lo sabes. Por eso te quedaste allí. Por lo que sentías, no por lo que podías llegar a razonar. Si lo hubieras hecho, no te habrías quedado en aquel infierno. Habrías huido, como hicimos todas.

Xena mantuvo su silencio un par de segundos. No tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo.

—¿Qué harás con lo que ahora ya sabes? —preguntó.

—Lo mismo que cuando lo supe al salir del valle. Nada. A no ser que —se lo tenía que decir, su fidelidad era para con las amazonas—, lo que tú pretendas interfiera en lo que nosotras pretendemos.

—Quiero acabar con el demonio.

—El demonio _está _en tu amiga.

—Siempre hay una solución.

—No siempre.

—Aun así, Gabriellese merece que lo intente.

Mebira posó una mano en el hombro de Xena y percibió todo su dolor.

—Ojalá…

Pero no supo continuar. Nada había que pudiera decirle. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la encargada de acabar con la vida que tanto parecía anhelar Xena. Suspiró. Acercó la mano que había posado sobre Xena a su propio rostro y, cuando lo recorrió, casi agradeció la ceguera de Xena. No quería que la guerrera pensara, al ver su rostro desfigurado por el aceite ardiendo, que su misión implicaba nada personal, porque no era así. Ella también lamentaba que el plan exigiera la muerte de Gabrielle. Se levantó y, sin añadir nada más, abandonó la cabaña.

Cuando lo hizo, Xena se derrumbó. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y se balanceó al ritmo de los silenciosos sollozos que la convulsionaban. No lo soportaba. Había sido una asesina impía, sin un ápice de empatía en su sangre que le permitiera sentir ni un gramo de compasión por nada ni nadie. Había arrasado aldeas enteras, sepultando en ellas las vidas de sus habitantes. Su nombre era una blasfemia, y su vida un insulto para quienes se la procuraron.

Y ahora, ahora no era más que una mujer derrotada y vacía, ciega y perdida. Odiaba todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, en especial los más recientes. Los de las semanas pasadas.

En la tienda de la que ella conoció un día como Gabrielle. 

* * *

**29**

—Álzate.

La había oído entrar, el paso rápido, antes que verla. Su tono estaba tenso. Xena obedeció, expectante. Sus manos sanaban rápidamente, así como su mandíbula. No obstante, la escasa alimentación, una escudilla de sopa al día, la estaba debilitando. Calculaba que debía llevar allí unos cuatro días. En todo ese tiempo, Gabrielle parecía más preocupada en dirigir su ejército que en prestar atención a su prisionera. Le había venido bien. Había podido pensar. La voz de Gabrielle era dura, como su mirada. Se acercó a Xena.

—Las amazonas siguen enviando emisarias a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Imagino que quieren reunir un gran ejército —parecía agitada, daba pasos cortos en torno a Xena—. Tú no eres amazona, sin embargo, sé que conoces su estrategia. Necesito saber una cosa —se plantó frente a ella. Xena vio un brillo salvaje en sus ojos—. Solo una —alzó un dedo.

Xena elevó ligeramente una ceja, en un gesto interrogante.

—¿Y es...?

Gabrielle se acercó, hasta situarse a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

—¿Cuentan los clanes con chamanas poderosas?

Tenerla tan cerca y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. Tener a Gabrielle al alcance de la yema de sus dedos y, sin embargo, no reconocerla en esos ojos que tanto había anhelado. No era Gabrielle quien estaba frente a ella, nunca lo había sido, en todo ese tiempo, _pese a serlo_. Era el demonio, que se había apoderado obscenamente de una luz que no era suya, de una vida y un aliento que no le pertenecían. Había llevado a Gabrielle muy lejos de allí. Le odió profundamente. Sus ojos, su mirada, debieron delatarle.

—Me odias —susurró Gabrielle, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendida, si bien se rehízo enseguida y una sombra de satisfacción se adueñó de las líneas de su rostro. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar a Xena con intensidad—. El odio me gusta. No me habías odiado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién soy yo para ti? Mejor aún —hizo una levísima pausa—. ¿Quién es Gabrielle? Soy Gabrielle para ti, pero no lo soy, ¿verdad?

Xena no replicó. Se sentía absolutamente desolada. Un manto de fatalidad la cubrió con el paso felino del peor de los traidores. No, en verdad no era Gabrielle, siendo ella. No leía a su amiga en esos ojos duros que la miraban. No la encontraba allí.

—Tu mirada me dice más que todas las palabras que puedas llegar a pronunciar. Y he de reconocer que me confundes. El odio más absoluto deja paso al temor… y al dolor —acercó de pronto su mano y acarició el rostro de Xena. Esta no pudo apartarse. O quizás no quiso. _Era tanto ella..._—. Eres una mujer extraña —continuó Gabrielle—. Sé que eres una guerrera en todas y cada una de las fibras de tu ser, pero... Hay algo, algo que atesoras muy dentro de ti, que es inamovible, absoluto en su definición. Todavía no sé qué es, _quién es_, pero llegaré a averiguarlo. Percibo en ti un don y una maldición. Estás más cerca de mí que lejos. ¿No lo notas? —Gabrielle acercó su rostro al de Xena, los ojos fijos en la mirada azul—. ¿No lo notas, guerrera?

Xena inspiró con dificultad. _Tan cerca._ Se retiró abruptamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo jamás cuestionaría el poder de una chamana amazona —se limitó a decir, apartando la mirada de los ojos de Gabrielle.

Esta alzó una ceja, divertida. Peligrosamente divertida.

—Eso contesta, y no, a mi pregunta —chasqueó los labios y sujetó la barbilla de Xena con brusquedad, obligándola a mirarla—. Pero ya no es lo que me inquieta en este momento. Lo que haya de ser será, guerrera, y tú y yo estaremos o no en ello. Lo deseemos o no. Pero, ahora —ensanchó su pecho en una profunda inspiración—, es ahora —bajó un tono su voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro ronco. Ladeó la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada a Xena. Esta sintió un escalofrío. Algo había cambiado y ese algo no le gustaba nada—. Ahora quiero, ahora _deseo _—inspiró con fuerza—. ¿Qué nombre tiene el deseo para ti, guerrera? —preguntó, en el mismo susurro ronco en el que se había convertido su voz, bajando su mano hasta el pecho de Xena y depositando allí su palma abierta. Xena la notó febril. _Se empezó a notar a sí misma febril_—. Bum-bum, guerrera —el tono de Gabrielle estaba definitivamente impregnado de un deje sexual que la estaba turbando. _Demasiado_—. Bum-bum —Gabrielle se desplazó unos milímetros para situarse a la altura del hombro de Xena. Esta sintió la calidez de su aliento sobre su propia piel, lo que le produjo un estremecimiento involuntario. _No es Gabrielle, _se dijo. _No es Gabrielle_—. Dame un nombre, guerrera, el que tú quieras, y hoy, ahora, esta noche, me someteré a él... y a ti —el cosquilleo en el nacimiento de su cuello, el susurro ronco que reverberaba en el epicentro de su cuerpo, agitándole la respiración. _No es Gabrielle_—. Recorreré tu cuerpo, besaré tus heridas, calmaré tu ansia —no la tocaba, no la estaba tocando, sus cuerpos distaban entre sí unos milímetros, pero parecían estar pegados. No la tocaba y, sin embargo, lo que estaba haciendo Gabrielle era algo mucho más explícito que si recorriera su piel con sus dedos—. Seré quien tú quieras que sea, haré lo que tú quieras que haga. Dale un nombre a tu deseo, guerrera, dámelo y yo lo convertiré para ti en un cuerpo, en un aliento a tu disposición. Estás más cerca que lejos de mí, lo sabes.

Xena cerró los ojos con fuerza, expulsó el aire que había estado reteniendo con dolor, intentó olvidar el aliento en su cuello, la pulsión sexual del susurro que llevaba el tono de la voz de Gabrielle, _ese cuerpo que era el de Gabrielle._ No tuvo ningún reparo en reconocerse a sí misma que era un cuerpo que deseaba, pero también que no era lo único. Siendo Gabrielle sin ser Gabrielle, no. Nunca. No le haría eso a ella y, por supuesto, no se lo haría a sí misma. Sería como escupir sobre ambas, como perderse totalmente. Agitó la cabeza y su razón superó a su deseo. _No_, pensó.

—No —dijo.

—¿No? —Replicó instantáneamente Gabrielle—. ¿No, a qué?

—No tengo ningún nombre para ti —deseó que su voz no sonara estrangulada, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Estás segura? —Gabrielle deslizó una mano sobre el estómago de Xena, desde atrás, muy despacio, con suavidad, haciendo que Xena sintiera los trazos de todas y cada una de las líneas que la surcaban, el latido de deseo que palpitaba en ellas—. Tu voz dice no, tu cuerpo dice sí —susurró Gabrielle, pegándola bruscamente contra sí—. Dame un nombre y seré ella. Seré tuya —empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en el estómago de Xena con el pulgar. Pequeños y lentos círculos.

Xena luchó para desasirse del abrazo, pero tuvo que luchar en un doble frente, contra Gabrielle —_pequeños y lentos_—, contra sí misma. Sabía que estaba débil, las heridas, la escasa alimentación, el tiempo que llevaba encadenada allí...

_No es Gabrielle._

Pero sí lo era, _por todos los dioses_. Su rostro, su envergadura, su piel, su pelo, su voz, sus ojos.

_No es Gabrielle._

La piel le quemaba allá donde se mantenía en contacto con la de Gabrielle. Su aliento, ahora entrecortado y agitado, enviaba descargas de excitación a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Los labios de Gabrielle empezaron a puntear su piel con besos ligeros y morosos. La punta de su lengua tocó la piel de su nuca. Xena cerró los ojos.

_No es..._

—Gabrielle... —exhaló, escapando el nombre de su garganta como un ave libre de ataduras.

La réplica le llegó en forma de susurro impregnado de deseo, una voz que resonó en su interior, que arrasó el centro de su estómago, el centro de su ser, que aplastó su desesperanza y cegó su razón. Que la desarmó, y la deshizo, y la perdió.

—Estoy aquí, Xena —musitó Gabrielle, obligándola a girarse hacia ella, encarándola, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

_Todo el deseo._

Gabrielle apoyó ambas manos, con las palmas extendidas, sobre los costados de Xena, repitiendo el movimiento lento y circular con sus pulgares, enviando trazos de deseo como latigazos hacia cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Xena se sintió caer, como si un pozo sin fondo se hubiera abierto a sus pies, como si todo lo que hasta ahora la sostuviera se hubiera quebrado como la frágil capa de hielo de un lago. Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por no poder detener una respiración cada vez más agitada. Las manos de Gabrielle presionaban ahora con más fuerza sobre su piel, y su contacto le quemaba allí donde posaba su tacto. Gabrielle atrapó su cuello en un violento beso que partió en dos su deseo, derramándolo sobre todos los poros de su piel, expandiéndose como el sonido de un trueno que busca su final más allá de su propia frontera.

Se sintió desfallecer. Se sintió sedienta y muerta. Perdida. Gabrielle la estaba desnudando. Con tirones bruscos le arrebataba el traje de cuero, tratando de llegar hasta su piel.

—Vamos, Xena —susurraba roncamente—. Vamos, ayúdame.

Notaba la urgencia en su voz. El deseo desatado e imperioso, el ansia de su cuerpo, la quemazón que anticipaba el placer liberado. Las manos de Gabrielle dejaron de intentar desnudarla para atrapar con voracidad sus pechos, masajeándolos, ora suavemente, ora con brusco deleite. Su boca recorría su cuello con salvaje embiste, mordisqueando la piel allá donde era más suave, lamiendo con fruiciónel hueco de su garganta.

—No…

La respiración agitada de Gabrielle chocaba contra su igualmente agitada respiración, la piel erizada por el febril contacto, pese a su reticencia, pese a todo. Por todo.

—No…

Trataba de atrapar de nuevo su cordura, el control.

"Ayúdame", había dicho la voz del deseo. La voz de Usmah.

—No…

"Ayúdame", había escuchado Xena. _La voz de Gabrielle_.

Abrió los ojos.

—¡No! —gritó, empujando con violencia a Gabrielle, apartándola de sí. Un segundo más y se habría dejado ir por completo—. No —volvió a repetir, respirando entrecortadamente.

Gabrielle la miraba fijamente, jadeando, la lujuria brillando en sus ojos, los puños ahora apretados, la boca entreabierta en un gesto fiero. Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos. Gabrielle seguía mirándola, agitada la respiración. Esos tres segundos fue tiempo suficiente para que Gabrielle percibiera la voluntad de Xena, su única e inamovible voluntad.

—¿No? —Jadeó, sin un ápice de serenidad en su voz— ¿No, dices? —se adelantó y la agarró bruscamente del cuello. Su fuerza era sólida, peligrosa—. ¡Tu cuerpo dice sí, guerrera! —le gritó—. ¿Acaso no lo escuchas? —Xena intentó coger aire para poder replicarle, pero la mano que atenazaba su cuello era de hierro. Los músculos del brazo de Gabrielle se tensaban por el esfuerzo—. ¿Te atreves a decir no, mujer? —Gabrielle empujó con su pulgar la barbilla de Xena, elevando su cara y dificultándole aún más la respiración. Xena sabía que podía golpear con ambas manos los costados de Gabrielle para liberarse, pero se resistía a golpearla.

—Gab… —intentó decir.

—¡No! —Gritó Gabrielle, subiendo una pulgada más la fuerza de su tenaza—. Ya no hay ningún nombre para ti, guerrera.

Los ojos de Xena empezaron a trazar círculos erráticos, la falta de oxígeno la estaba arrastrando hacia la inconsciencia, se estaba ahogando. Súbitamente, la mano dejó libre a su presa y Xena cayó de rodillas, boqueando con desesperación, intentando llenar con urgencia sus marchitos pulmones. La mano de Gabrielle había dejado un rastro purpúreo en la piel de su cuello. Notó su rostro inclinado cerca del suyo.

—Habría sido mejor, sí, mejor para ti, si hubieras cedido, guerrera. Ahora, en cambio, te será doloroso, sumamente doloroso. He empezado y no quiero parar. Voy a terminarlo y te arrepentirás durante todo el tiempo que dure tu vida a partir de este momento. Quizás no sea mucho, pero te aseguro que sí suficiente.

Xena tosió dolorosamente, llevándose una mano al pecho, la cabeza agachada.

—Nunca…nada… —tragó con dificultad— nos separará, Gabrielle. Hoy jamás habrá existido.

Usmah tardó un instante en asimilar que no era exactamente a ella a quien se estaba dirigiendo la guerrera, sino a esa Gabrielle cuyo cuerpo portaba. Rechinó los dientes y su mirada escupió odio. Alzó un brazo y golpeó con violencia la cabeza de Xena con el puño, derribándola. La pateó en el costado y la volvió a dejar sin el preciado aliento. Xena la miró a los ojos y lo supo. Supo qué iba a hacer, qué es lo que iba a terminar. También supo que podría resistirse, pero que no aguantaría mucho. Lo leía en sus ojos de animal enfurecido. Lo leía en su deseo desatado. No se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Pensó en lo que ello significaría para la auténtica Gabrielle si lograba hacerla retornar, y sopesó las alternativas que tenía. No tenía muchas opciones, en verdad. Pero no se rendiría. Que esa noche pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, pero antes lucharía hasta sus límites. Detuvo, entonces, con su antebrazo, el siguiente golpe de Usmah, y aún el otro, pero ya poco pudo hacer. Su cuerpo no le respondía al cien por cien, lo sabía, el letargo en el que quedó sumida tres meses atrás había minado perceptiblemente su fortaleza, y habría podido rehacerse y recuperarla, pero no tras la batalla del valle, no tras estos días de deficiente alimentación y de recuperación de heridas. No tras el zarpazo moral de _esta _Gabrielle_._ Inspiró profundamente cuando una patada de Usmah le abrió una ceja y la hizo aterrizar sobre el suelo otra vez. Volvió a plantarle cara y volvió a ser golpeada con rudeza. Y otra vez. Y otra. Al final, bendijo la inconsciencia que empezaba a sentir, el aturdimiento. Tampoco quería que esa noche existiera para ella, quería ofrecerle esa posible salida a Gabrielle, cuando retornara. _Ninguna de las dos estará aquí, Gabrielle, ninguna. Te lo prometo. _

A lo largo de esa agónica e interminable noche Xena, en sus intermitentes estados de consciencia, dejó de percibir el dolor de los golpes o la humillación de todo lo demás, y trató de desconectar todos sus sentidos para que su alma recordara lo menos posible.

Si es que lograba sobrevivir lo suficiente como para hacerlo. 

* * *

**30**

—Estamos preparadas —la voz de Mebira le llegó desde el umbral de la cabaña.

Xena asintió. Había oído los tambores, el ritmo de su percusión había sido un fatal tormento para ella durante toda la mañana. Se había recluido en su cabaña durante todo el tiempo que había durado la organización de las distintas secciones amazonas. Se giró hacia donde su voz indicaba la presencia de la _militiane._

—Domila ha dejado una pequeña sección como protección aquí. El resto partimos —Mebira trataba de imprimir un tono deliberadamente neutro a sus palabras, sobre todo por lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Te prometo que, si está en mi mano, no sufrirá —esperó, por si Xena quería decir algo, pero era evidente que no lo iba a hacer. Mebira se dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña.

La segunda visita que recibió fue la de Corice.

—Xena… —la joven arquera carraspeó, algo indecisa—. Has preguntado por mí.

—Sí, lo he hecho. He de pedirte algo, Corice.

—Lo que quieras.

Xena sonrió levemente.

—Nunca te comprometas antes de conocer la propuesta, Corice. No es una buena costumbre.

—Si la propuesta viene de ti, sí —replicó la amazona sin vacilar.

Xena suspiró.

—Yo ya no soy aquella que tú idealizas, Corice, ni lo deseo. Podría pedirte algo que comprometiera tu lealtad al clan.

Corice clavó su mirada en el rostro de la guerrera.

—¿Lo harás?

—No exactamente.

—Te escucho.

Había subestimado a la joven amazona. También tenía su parte de resolución. La masacre del valle, probablemente, había acelerado su madurez.

—Tú serás una de las arqueras que hieran a… —vaciló—. Usmah.

—Así es. Conoces el plan.

—Sí, lo conozco —_Siete flechas atravesarán el cuerpo de Gabrielle, siete partes muy concretas, no mortales de necesidad, solo lo suficientemente graves como para hacerla sangrar y debilitarla, como para conducirla hasta la gruta…y su muerte definitiva_—.Te pido una octava flecha.

Corice frunció el ceño.

—No puedo matarla en el campo de batalla, si eso es lo que me pides. Sé que no deseas su sufrimiento, pero no puedo —Corice conocía la identidad de Usmah, sabía por Mebira que era Gabrielle. Mebira le había hecho jurar que no daría a conocer su identidad a nadie. Corice lo respetaría, más por la propia Xena que por ningún juramento.

—Sabes quién es —musitó Xena—. Pero no temas, mi deseo no cegará mi razón. Sé que no puedes abatirla, Corice. No es una flecha mortal la que te solicito. Ni siquiera una que rasgue su piel.

—¿Entonces?

Xena se giró levemente y palpó un rollo de cuero a un lado suyo. Lo cogió y extrajo de él una flecha con la punta metálica roma.

—Eres, con mucho, la arquera más certera de la tribu —dijo Xena, presentándole la flecha.

Corice la cogió y la examinó, tanteando la punta roma con la yema de su dedo. Miró a Xena.

—No comprendo aún adónde quieres ir a parar.

—Cuando hayas lanzado la flecha que te corresponde, cuando las siete flechas hayan sido lanzadas, dispara esta.

Corice dibujó un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿A Usmah?

—A su cuello. A una zona muy precisa de él.

—¿Qué le hará? —por primera vez, Corice dudó. Conocía el anhelo de la guerrera por aquella mujer y que ese anhelo sería tal que arriesgaría todo por salvarla.

—Matarla —respondió Xena en un susurro, para añadir a continuación—: Lo suficiente al menos como para engañar al demonio. Espero.

—Explícate.

—No haré nada que ponga en peligro la aniquilación de ese demonio. Soy consciente de la necesidad de su muerte. Pero —se inclinó hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz de Corice—, no puedo dejar de intentar salvar a Gabrielle una última vez. Esa octava flecha no pondrá en peligro el plan. Las siete flechas anteriores lo garantizan. Esta octava solo tendrá una función, alcanzar un preciso _punto de presión_. Impactando en ese punto provocará una serie de reacciones físicas a su cuerpo. Acelerará los síntomas de su muerte —Corice inició una protesta, pero Xena la atajó—. Los _síntomas, _Corice, no su muerte en sí. No te preocupes, yo también pretendo que llegue hasta la gruta. Será la apremiante falta de aire en sus pulmones, el enlentecimiento de sus latidos, la ralentización de su sangre, lo que acelerará. Por sí sola no bastaría para acabar con una vida, no si vuelve a presionarse ese punto de nuevo. Yo lo haré en la gruta. Solo son síntomas y Usmah se habría dado cuenta. Pero el daño de las restantes flechas le confundirán, al tiempo que contribuirán a debilitarle aún más.

—No entiendo, pues, la razón de su ser.

—Solo quiero que el demonio se precipite, que crea que en verdad su muerte está tan sumamente cerca como para hacerlo salir —tomó aire—. Gabrielle necesita ese breve lapso de tiempo entre la muerte anunciada y la muerte en sí. _Yo_ lo necesito para ayudarla.

—Ello no garantiza que el demonio la abandone antes de que muera del todo. Quizás no salga de ella hasta que no sea el final y no haya posibilidad de salvarla de sus heridas.

—Lo sé —suspiró Xena—. Lo sé. Desde que está conmigo Gabrielle ha tenido que afrontar riesgos extraordinarios. Y yo con ella. Ahora soy yo la que lo asume por las dos.

—Es una acción desesperada.

—La situación lo es —Corice chasqueó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Xena percibió que movía la flecha entre sus dedos—. Entiendo que dudes. No temas, no apelaré a ningún juramento para obligarte a ayudarme.

—¿Por qué no hablaste con Domila o Mebira?

—Nunca antepondrían un bien tan pequeño a la seguridad del clan. Y lo comprendo. No quise ponerlas en el dilema de buscar la forma de negarse.

—A mí sí me has puesto —protestó, con suavidad, Corice.

Xena se permitió sonreír.

—Tú me admiras incondicionalmente. Recuerda las historias de tu madre.

Corice sonrió, a su pesar.

—Ya.

Hubo un breve silencio. Corice pasó la yema del pulgar sobre la punta achatada.

—Indícame exactamente el punto donde tiene que impactar. 

* * *

**31**

El despertar fue extremadamente doloroso. Su cuerpo gritaba el castigo en todas y cada una de sus partes. El sabor de la sangre llenaba su boca. Gimió levemente. No quería abrir los ojos. Había sido una noche atroz. El comportamiento de Usmah había sido absolutamente descontrolado en su ira y su lujuria. Bendijo la inconsciencia que de tanto en tanto la libraba de una porción de recuerdos. Pero había habido también momentos de dolorosa consciencia. Durante su última etapa de redención había deseado con todas sus fuerzas borrar de sus recuerdos sus infames tropelías, mas jamás se lo permitió. Quería tenerlas siempre presentes, para recordarle de dónde venía y dónde jamás querría volver. Pero ahora deseaba el alivio del olvido. Con lo que había pasado, sí. Si alguna vez Gabrielle regresaba…

Pero nada conseguía redundando en tan infaustos hechos. Aquello había pasado y no había vuelta atrás. Por lo que debía luchar ahora era porque no volviera a suceder. Mientras siguiera viva, mientras ambas lo hicieran, habría esperanza. Lucharía por ello, pues ella podría vivir con lo que había pasado esa noche. No quiso pensar, en caso de que lograra hacer retornar a Gabrielle, en si los recuerdos de Usmah permanecerían en ella o serían conjurados y desparecerían. No ahora. Ahora solo había tiempo para la esperanza, y casi se echó a llorar por ello. Ella, Xena, la Destructora de Naciones,movida por la esperanza. Una esperanza que Gabrielle había traído a su vida.

Por ello sobrevivió a aquella noche. El tiempo y los acontecimientos dirían si para arrepentirse o no. 

* * *

**32**

El cuerno amazona resonó en toda la aldea. Xena tomó aire y lo dejó escapar.

El ejército se había puesto en marcha. 

* * *

**33**

Se dio cuenta de que yacía de costado sobre el suelo, tirada de mala manera, tal y como había quedado después de perder el conocimiento por última vez. Usmah no volvió a reanimarla. Había terminado con ella. Ahíta de placer, relamiendo sus labios del sabor de la guerrera forzada, se había echado sobre su cama, sin molestarse en comprobar si Xena todavía respiraba. Ahora dormitaba, a escasos metros del cuerpo maltrecho de Xena.

El frío fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos. Temblaba. Por dentro y por fuera. Parpadeó. El filo de la madrugada se asomaba ya por entre los pliegues de tela de la tienda. No quería hacerlo, pero no pudo resistirse. Miró hacia donde yacía Usmah y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Vio a Gabrielle.

Su rostro, dominado por la inconsciencia del sueño, había sido despojado del perverso aliento del demonio, y era el de la serenidad de la joven aldeana el que tenía delante.

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Esa era su esperanza, _ese rostro_. Por ello —por ella— tenía que sobrevivir. Contempló a la dormida Gabrielle hasta que esta se agitó y despertó. En ese preciso instante sus miradas se encontraron, y fue ya Usmah quien percibió los restos del sentimiento de Xena. Leyó en su mirada un mensaje que sabía no era para ella y eso le hizo enfurecer. Una furia que estalló como una burbuja de hiel. La plenitud del sentimiento que había captado en Xena le hizo perder los estribos. Intuía una fuerza interior que no había podido doblegar en la guerrera, ni siquiera durante esa noche de tormento, y no lo podía resistir.

Por eso le arrancó los ojos. Su mirada ya no sería el espejo de esa fuerza indoblegable, ya no sería el espejo de nada.

Dejó a una Xena ciega y agónica en el suelo de su tienda y convocó a Dosha para que pusiera en marcha el ejército. Cegada aún por la ira salió hacia un ataque sorpresa contra las amazonas.

Cuando regresó, la guerrera ya no estaba allí. Furiosa, mandó degollar a los dos guardias que la habían custodiado y envió patrullas en su búsqueda. No la encontraron, ni a ella ni a su rastro. Antes de que el filo del hacha abriera la garganta de los infortunados guardias estos juraron y perjuraron que ninguna persona había entrado en la tienda, que ningún ruido les había alertado, que nada habían notado. Lo gritaron hasta que su voz se convirtió en un barboteo sanguinolento y sus cabezas fueron separadas de sus cuerpos.

Murieron gritando la verdad. Ninguna persona había entrado en la tienda. Fue una diosa. Azul. 

* * *

**34**

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó una voz verde.

—Una de las prerrogativas de un dios menor es la de ayudar a sus devotos —respondió una voz azul.

—¿Esta lo es? —había una clara extrañeza en el tono verde.

Actia asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo a sus pies. Había sacado a Xena de la tienda del demonio y la había dejado a la entrada del poblado amazona.

—Lo es. No lo había sido, no obstante, hasta esta noche pasada. Supo encontrar la serenidad entre el horror. No lo había conseguido hasta ahora, pese a sus esfuerzos. Pero al filo de esta mañana cerró una parte del ciclo y obtuvo mi nombre en su corazón. Renovó su amor pese al odio personificado en quien la había dañado.

—¿La conoces?

Actia curvó sus labios en una triste sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Entonces sabrás que pertenece a Ares —dijo el dios Verde.

Actia sacudió la cabeza, con un jirón de ira en su movimiento.

—Te equivocas. Ella es libre.

—Pero Ares…

—Ares no fue en su ayuda anoche.

—Sus razones tendría.

—Razones muy peligrosas. Ares desea como nada en el mundo que la relación de esta guerrera con una amiga suya se deshaga entre sangre y sufrimiento. Pero haré todo lo posible por impedírselo.

—¡Ares te aniquilará! —exclamó, horrorizado, Verde. De súbito, se vio agitado por un estremecimiento—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, amedrentado. Era un dios algo flojito.

Actia le miró.

—Percibes el mal en su estado puro. El odio.

—¿Procede de la criatura?

—Sí, Usmah. Élle hizo eso —señaló a la maltrecha Xena, transportada por las amazonas hacia el interior de una cabaña.

—Zeus debería hacer algo.

—No lo hará. Los seres demoníacos arrasan la tierra y a sus habitantes, pero eso es algo que no importa a Zeus.

—Aun así…

—No. No moverá un solo dedo. Lo sabes bien.

El dios Verde miró hacia abajo, donde las amazonas ponían todo su cuidado en el traslado del cuerpo herido.

—¿Vivirá?

Actia alzó sus hombros.

—Si ella misma pudiera responderte ahora te diría que no. Pero yo sé que sí. Sabe que no ha terminado. Una de mis devotas, su amiga, le enseñó algo, algo que mantiene su llama viva. No. Deseará morir, pero no lo hará. Y volverá a buscarla. 

* * *

**35**

Agitó su cabeza y trató de alejar de sí los malos augurios. Todo, absolutamente todo, podía salir mal. Solo había podido confiar en Corice para llevar a cabo su plan y solo había una flecha. Una oportunidad. Corice podía caer antes de poder dispararla. Podía fallar. Podía arrepentirse. Volvió a agitar la cabeza.

Se alzó. Dispuso a tientas su armadura y sus armas y se vistió. Ciñó sus ojos con la venda de tela que ahora se había convertido en una parte obligada de su vestuario y salió al exterior. Silbó suavemente, llamando a Argo. Xena montó, palmeando el cuello de la robusta yegua. Una amazona la acompañaría hasta la garganta donde se desarrollaría el ataque contra el ejército del _tiyah, _la misma garganta donde casi una semana atrás se desarrolló el fatídico enfrentamiento entre la tribu amazona y el ejército del demonio.

La amazona la dejaría en la gruta donde las doce chamanas esperaban poder realizar el ritual de destrucción. El cebo.

El barro ya se había secado, pero la garganta guardaba el recuerdo maldito de lo que allí había ocurrido. Quizás, en el fondo, el lugar para el segundo ataque no había sido escogido por su idoneidad, sino por su simbología. Domila no deseaba que en la mitología amazona ese lugar prevaleciera como un lugar de desgracia. Había que conjurarlo revirtiendo su significado para la tribu. La matanza no tenía vuelta atrás. Pero su significación, sí.

Ahora, allí, en el mismo lugar de muerte y horror, destacada al frente de su ejército, Domila se permitió una última reflexión, deseando que, en verdad, la quebrada llegara a significar otra cosa en las historias que contaran a la luz de la lumbre las generaciones venideras. Paseó su mirada a su alrededor. Los flancos estaban protegidos. La retaguardia y las zonas altas, también. El grupo de amazonas que formaría el corredor estaba listo. Solo quedaba el frente. Allí estaba el ejército enemigo.

Con el demonio a la cabeza.

Xena llegó a la gruta. Pudo percibir con claridad la tensión en el silencio que se señoreaba del lugar, solo roto ocasionalmente por el nervioso movimiento de la caballería. Las aletas de su nariz se hincharon al percibir el miedo, junto con la resolución. Su oído captó con nitidez el grito de ataque lanzado por Domila, y le deseó suerte. Toda la del mundo.

Y también a Gabrielle.

_Todo podía salir tan mal._

* * *

**36**

Un águila. Ese chillido era de un águila, estaba segura. Era inconfundible. Giró sobre sí misma y extendió su mano, buscando el rayo de luz que debía estar ahí. Percibió la tibia calidez del sol sobre su piel y se dejó acariciar por ella.

Le gustaba esa primera hora de la mañana, cuando parecía que el mundo todavía era nuevo y no había pasado, ni futuro, solo presente. Deseó que el resto de su vida, _sus vidas, _pudiera ser así. Solo un largo e interminable presente. Se permitió sonreír. _Aguerrida guerrera exsanguinaria buscando la tibieza de un rayo de sol, _pensó.

Unos pasos irregulares interrumpieron su pensamiento. Corice.

—Buenos días, Xena.

Xena escuchó el sonido del agua agitándose en el cubo.

—Buenos días, Corice.

Se incorporó en su jergón e inició un lento movimiento circular con su cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Seguía doliéndole mucho el cuello, pero no pensó demasiado en ello. Ya no. Escuchó cómo Corice iniciaba el ritual diario de lavar a la inconsciente Gabrielle.

—Enseguida estoy contigo, Corice.

—No hay prisa —había risa en su voz—. Termina de enroscarte el cuello.

Xena sonrió.

—Te has convertido en toda una insolente.

—Ya lo era, solo que ante ti prevalecía mi absoluta admiración.

—¿Y ahora no?

—Bueno, ya no eres la Xena que me _aprendí._

Xena sonrió.

—Me alegro.

Corice arrastró su pierna coja y acercó el cubo. La amazona había sido herida de gravedad durante la batalla. Pero había tenido tiempo de lanzar la octava flecha, hecho por el cual Xena le estaría eternamente agradecida. Por ello, y por todo lo demás. Corice estaba a muchas leguas de su clan, viviendo con ellas en una cabaña abandonada que habían reconstruido entre las dos y que les servía de alojamiento desde hacía cinco días. La estancia allí de la joven amazona había sido pactada como temporal, pero eso era suficiente para Xena…y para Gabrielle.

La joven bardo había sobrevivido a la batalla, a las heridas, al ritual, al abandono de su cuerpo por parte del demonio, al colapso de ese cuerpo por el sufrimiento, a la agonía del retorno a la vida. Pero solo eso.

Porque Gabrielle no retornó.

Xena recogió de aquella gruta un cuerpo maltrecho y vacío, una cáscara, un espectro. Desde entonces, Gabrielle permanecía inconsciente. Respiraba y lograban alimentarla a base de líquidos, pero nada más. Todo era una tensa espera desde entonces. Corice era la única amazona que había recibido permiso para acompañarlas en su destierro. Domila se mostró comprensiva, hasta donde pudo. El horror había venido de la mano del demonio, no de Gabrielle, pero haría falta mucho tiempo para que pudiera ser asimilado y comprendido. Por ahora, ninguna de las dos debía volver a pisar tierra amazona. Quizás nunca más.

Xena, a su vez, también lo comprendió. Aceptó su sentencia y se despidió de Domila sin rencor. Partieron con la compañía de Corice —que las ayudaría durante un tiempo— y un carro con provisiones y aperos. Xena lo tenía claro. Hasta que Gabrielle no despertara, el camino no era una opción. Debía instalarla en un lugar estable. Y esperar. Esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. No había llegado hasta ahí por nada. Habían sido demasiadas las cosas que podían haber salido mal y el resultado no había sido tan trágico como podría haber previsto. Estaban vivas, y estaban juntas. Ese era el presente.

—Otra vez perdida —la voz de Corice la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Otra vez estás, pero no estás.

—Sí —Xena agitó la cabeza, queriendo despejarla de brumas y recuerdos.

Corice tenía razón, últimamente se perdía mucho en sus pensamientos. Tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo a lo largo del día y, aunque Corice la acompañaba, ella no era una gran conversadora. Tras los primeros días, cuando todo estaba por hacer, no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar, solo para trabajar. Se habían instalado en la cabaña que Corice le había ayudado a reparar, en la parte interior de un espeso bosque, a suficientes leguas de la aldea más próxima como para asegurarse la intimidad a ojos extraños.

Con su ceguera, reconocía, sus habilidades no se hallaban al cien por cien, pero no estaban aniquiladas del todo, pues ni siquiera la falta de visión podría acabar con ella. Sin embargo, había tenido que habituarse y había tenido que hacerlo rápido. Corice no se quedaría mucho con ellas y debía cuidar de Gabrielle. Domila les había proporcionado provisiones, semillas y herramientas. A escasos cien metros discurría un arroyo. Se rio en su interior de sí misma. Granjera. Y establecida.

Tanteó por la estancia hasta llegar al lecho de Gabrielle. Corice escurrió un pedazo de tela que había empapado en agua enjabonada y lo aplicó sobre la piel de Gabrielle, frotando suavemente.

—Estoy en el hombro izquierdo —informó a Xena.

—Bien.

La guerrera tanteó y halló el trozo de paño seco que Corice había dejado a un lado de Gabrielle. Alargó una mano para delinear con el tacto su cuerpo. Cuando llegó al hombro izquierdo se detuvo y desplegó la tela. Así, Corice lavaba a Gabrielle y Xena la secaba, siguiendo su mismo recorrido. Una rutina para ambas desde que estaban allí y que solían realizar en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Corice cubrió a Gabrielle con una túnica.

—Ya está —dijo—. Incorporémosla.

—Déjame a mí —pidió Xena—. Cuando te marches tendré que hacerlo yo sola.

Corice sintió una punzada de desasosiego. Se acercaba la fecha en la que debía volver a su aldea, y todo su ser se resistía a ello. _Por todos los dioses, _pensaba, angustiada. _Ella está ciega y Gabrielle sumida en un profundo sueño. ¿Cómo se las van a arreglar? _Sin embargo, Domila había sido clara en su orden. Debía volver. Y, después de lo de la octava flecha, no debía más que total obediencia al clan. Su acto no había sido castigado, pero su confianza hacia ella se había resentido y no podía echarles la culpa. Pero no se arrepentía. Mirando a Xena, todo lo dio por válido. Ya recuperaría su sitio en el clan. Tenía toda una vida por delante para reparar su osadía.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme más —dijo.

—Lo sé. Corice. Pero ya has hecho mucho, demasiado incluso. Perteneces a tu clan y lo sabes.

—Y tú. A _quién _perteneces —no era una pregunta.

—Sí – dijo Xena con firmeza, sin temor a admitirlo ante Corice.

Cogió con delicadeza a Gabrielle, tanteando con los pies hasta hallar el paso libre. Avanzó con cuidado, protegiendo la cabeza de la bardo con su hombro. Había memorizado cada palmo de la cabaña y del terreno circundante, cada utensilio, cada parcela, cada sonido. Llevó a Gabrielle fuera, donde la acomodó en una silla recubierta de pieles. Palpó hasta rozar con los dedos la manta que había cerca y cubrió con ella a Gabrielle. Se aseguró, guiándose por el tacto, de que la postura de la bardo fuera cómoda.

—La verdad es que creo que ya no te hago falta —dijo Corice, sonriendo—. Te las apañas muy bien tú solita.

—No olvides mi pasado, joven arquera_. _Toda una Señora de la Guerra —Xena se sentó a los pies de Gabrielle, sobre la tarima de madera—. Gracias —dijo.

—No tienes que dármelas.

—Te equivocas —se giró hacia su voz—. Tengo una deuda de gratitud contigo y no sé cómo pagártela. Estás aquí, cuando fue ella la que te hirió.

—No fue ella —la corrigió la arquera—. Fue un ejército, guiado por un demonio. No fue ella —repitió.

—De nuevo, gracias.

—De nuevo, de nada. 

* * *

**37**

Gabrielle despertó ocho días después, cuando ya hacía tres que Corice había regresado al Territorio del Este. Xena se había acostumbrado tanto al silencio que el suspiro entrecortado de Gabrielle la sobresaltó. Sabía que era noche cerrada —su organismo había asumido perfectamente los ritmos del día— y que la lámpara de aceite alumbraba tenuemente la estancia, pues así la dejaba por si acaso Gabrielle despertaba en mitad de la noche. Se incorporó con rapidez y se acercó al lecho. Apoyó la palma de la mano en la frente de la bardo y con el tacto comprobó si tenía los ojos abiertos. Los mantenía cerrados, si bien se dio cuenta de que el ritmo de su respiración era más vivo. Escuchó el chasquido de los labios de Gabrielle y notó una leve agitación en ella. El corazón de Xena se agitó también.

—¿Gabrielle? —se inclinó sobre ella—. ¿Gabrielle?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, y lo mismo se repitió a lo largo de la noche que aún restaba. Gabrielle se agitaba y en algún momento parecía murmurar, pero no fue hasta el filo previo de la madrugada que por fin volvió a la consciencia.

—…osc… uridad… —balbuceó.

Xena se despejó del semisopor en el que había caído y enseguida tuvo su mano sobre el rostro de Gabrielle. Había abierto los ojos.

—¿Gabrielle? Soy Xena. Estás conmigo, a salvo —le dijo con suavidad, susurrándole al oído—. Tranquila.

—¿Xena? ¿Q-qué…?

La guerrera sintió un profundo alivio. Sabía que ante sí tenía a _su_ Gasbrielle. Que ya no había rastro del demonio en ella. Sabía que las chamanas lo habían destruido, pero también que hasta que Gabrielle no abriera los ojos, no estaría segura del todo. Pero ella.

—Shhh, no realices ningún esfuerzo ahora. Ya habrá tiempo para las preguntas.

—Esta osc…uridad…

—Por favor, Gabrielle, shhh, no debes hablar. Confía en mí. Tu organismo está muy debilitado. Apenas te has alimentado de líquidos y pulpa de fruta. Descansa.

—Tú no… f-fuiste…

—¿Qué?

—Fue Ares… Él me m-mató… Utili…zó a otro… dios… menor.

—Gabrielle, ¿qué dices? —intuyendo lo que consideraba un desvarío, Xena tanteó hasta alcanzar el tazón con agua fresca y un trozo de tela. Lo empapó y lo colocó sobre la frente de Gabrielle. Después hizo lo mismo con el cuello y las muñecas.

—Pes-sadilla…. —sus dientes castañearon—. La d-diosa… vino a mí y sup-pe enton…ces…

—Gabrielle…

—Que tú… nun… c-ca… m-me d-dañarías…

—Claro que nunca haría eso —le replicó suavemente Xena—. Nunca, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —resiguió con la yema de su dedo la frontera entre la frente y el nacimiento del cabello de la bardo.

—Tu pena…Tu… dolor… inm-menso. Tan p-perdida… —tosió con violencia.

Xena sujetó su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras con la otra asía la febril mano de Gabrielle y la encerraba contra su pecho.

—Por favor, descansa. Descansa, Gabrielle.

En ese momento Xena notó, bajo la presión de su mano sobre la frente de la bardo, que esta giraba la cabeza hacia ella.

—Sup-pe, también, de… t-tu… amor… por m-mí… —su susurro fue apenas audible.

Después, la inconsciencia arrebató de nuevo a Gabrielle. 

* * *

**38**

Alaridos. De amazonas quemándose vivas. ¿Estaba en la garganta otra vez? _No._ Una pesadilla. Se despertó del todo. Torció el gesto ante el severo dolor que provenía de su cuello, agravado por la mala postura en la que había pasado la noche. La pesadilla se disolvió en su recuerdo. Terminó de enderezarse y masajeó la zona dolorida. Tanteó el cuerpo de Gabrielle y vigiló su rítmica y pausada respiración. La piel de la joven no le transmitió ninguna temperatura elevada. Gabrielle dormía profundamente. Xena temió que se tratara del mismo insano sopor en el que se había sumido tras lo de la cueva, pero la propia Gabrielle lo desmintió despertando instantes después.

—Tú… —suspiró—. Luz.

—Hola, Gabrielle —le dijo suavemente Xena. Su mano en su mejilla le indicó que se había girado hacia ella—. ¿Tienes sed, quieres beber?

—Cans-sa… da.

—Sí, debes de estarlo mucho. Tu cuerpo ha librado una dura batalla —acarició con un leve toque de su pulgar la curva de la mejilla de la bardo—. Pero quedó atrás. Todo quedó atrás —se inclinó hacia un lado y encontró la jarra de agua. Asió el vaso y vertió el líquido en él, vigilando el nivel colocando un dedo sobre el borde—. Toma, te hará bien –—le acercó la vasija y Gabrielle bebió con fruición, atragantándose al final.

—Eh, eh —le regañó con suavidad—. Sin prisas.

—¿Q-qué… ha pasado?

Xena guardó silencio durante un instante. Había tenido tiempo para fabricar una respuesta. Al menos, a las primeras preguntas. Después, esperaría a ver qué y cuánto recordaba Gabrielle.

—Hubo una batalla… y fue muy dura —dijo con voz neutra.

—No rec-cuerdo nada.

_Mejor, _pensó Xena.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Hubo un breve silencio y Xena notó los movimientos de Gabrielle.

—¿Quieres incorporarte?

—Xena… —la voz de Gabrielle le llegó cansada y con un leve timbre de alarma.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué cubres tus ojos?

Xena retuvo su respiración y la soltó al cabo de breves segundos. Debía estar preparada, eso era todo.

—Fue una batalla muy dura —dijo con suavidad.

Gabrielle dio un respingo.

—¿T-tus ojos…?

—No pasa nada, Gabrielle.

—Tus ojos… —sollozó la bardo, agitándose.

Xena posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Gabrielle.

—Estoy bien, Gabrielle. Por favor, sosiégate.

Gabrielle atrapó la mano de Xena y la presionó, al tiempo que intentaba enderezarse.

—N-no, no está bien… —sollozó de nuevo—. P-por todos los… dioses…

Consiguió incorporarse y, con un movimiento que cogió por sorpresa a Xena, la abrazó. Gabrielle se colgó débilmente de ella, agitada por los temblores del llanto. Xena se envaró ante el contacto, sintiendo una décima de absoluto pánico, que le abandonó casi antes de poder darle realmente ese nombre, dejándole un regusto triste y amargo en el alma. Después de esa espantosa décima, respondió al abrazo de Gabrielle, permitiéndose extenderlo hasta que notó que la bardo dejaba de temblar.

—Vamos, Gabrielle —susurró—. Te aseguro que estoy bien. No pasa nada. Nada—. Gabrielle ahogó un sollozo y Xena percibió su debilidad—. Vuelve a echarte. Tus fuerzas están mermadas y debes reposar.

Pero Gabrielle hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. En vez de tumbarse se separó unos centímetros de Xena y afrontó su rostro. Alzó una mano temblorosa y llevó sus dedos hasta la cinta que ocultaba los ojos de la guerrera. Apenas sí posó las yemas en ella, pero provocó que la guerrera apartara bruscamente la cara al sentir el leve contacto. Se desplazó ligeramente hacia atrás, aumentando el espacio entre ambas.

—Es mejor que descanses. Has pasado dieciséis días inconsciente…

—¿Dieciséis…?

—Sí. Y por ello hay que llevar cuidado con la recuperación. Ahora, túmbate. Te traeré algo de fruta y sopa.

Gabrielle obedeció en silencio, con el ceño fruncido.

—Dieciséis… —murmuró. Asió la muñeca de Xena, que ya se encaminaba hacia el fogón—. ¿M-me explicarás, Xena?

—Sí —la calmó, presionando con su otra mano la de Gabrielle—. No te preocupes. Pero debes obedecerme. Tu recuperación depende de ello.

Una cansada sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Gabrielle, tan absoluta en su confianza hacia Xena que a esta, de haberla podido ver, le habría partido el alma.

—De acuerdo.

Xena se movió con soltura por la estancia. Llegó hasta una vasija tapada con una pieza de esparto y la descubrió, al tiempo que tanteaba en busca de un cuenco pequeño. Ayudándose de un cucharón de madera pasó la sopa de una a otro y después escogió al tacto una manzana que había junto a otras sobre una tabla. Gabrielle la siguió con la mirada en todo momento, mientras gruesos lagrimones surcaban su rostro. Procuró limpiárselos cuando Xena regresó a su lado.

—Toma primero la sopa —Xena se situó a su lado, con el cuenco en las manos—. ¿Te ayudo a incorporarte?

—Podré hacerlo, gracias —no sin dificultad se semiincorporó en el lecho—. Ya estoy.

Xena le alargó el cuenco.

—Come despacio. Te costará un poco al principio, pero cuanto antes vuelvas a acostumbrar a tu organismo a la comida sólida, mejor.

Gabrielle asintió. Después, con desazón, cayó en la cuenta de que la otra mujer no podía ver su gesto.

—Sí, Xena.

Probó un primer sorbo y todo su cuerpo protestó. Aún así, se obligó a tomar un segundo y un tercero, hasta que las náuseas cesaron y su estómago empezó a mostrar algo de alegría por el alimento. Xena mantenía ladeada la cabeza, atenta a los sonidos.

—Si no hablas es que comes —dijo, sonriendo.

—Está muy buena.

—Te dije que sabía cocinar.

—Sí —sonrió—. Gracias.

—¿Por la sopa o por saber cocinar?

—Por salvarme —Gabrielle la miró, a ese rostro vacío de su mirada azul—. Si estoy aquí a salvo tras una batalla, seguro que tú tienes algo que ver.

Xena se removió inquieta en la silla.

—No hice tanto —intentó cambiar de tema—. Come. Cuando acabes saldrás fuera. Es bueno que tomes el sol y el aire fresco. Ambos te harán bien.

Gabrielle asintió en silencio y engulló la sopa. Dio un par de bocados a la pieza de fruta que Xena había dejado sobre su regazo, pero pronto la dejó a un lado.

—Creo que no podré con más —suspiró.

Xena alargó una mano y Gabrielle le pasó el cuenco con la manzana mordida. La guerrera tanteó el contenido. Sonrió.

—Es suficiente. Pórtate así de bien siempre.

Depositó el cuenco en el suelo, a sus pies, y alargó la mano de nuevo, solicitando con un gesto suave la de Gabrielle. Cuando la mano de la bardo tocó la de la guerrera, esta la atrapó suavemente entre sus dedos.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado, Gabrielle. Te echaba de menos —musitó.

Gabrielle sonrió y presionó la mano de Xena.

—Yo también te echaba de menos. Seguro —Xena se permitió sonreír más abiertamente—. Vaya costumbre extraña la nuestra, ¿eh? —La voz de Gabrielle le llegó acompañada de un profundo suspiro—. Permanecer tiempo inconscientes, digo

—Ya pasó —dijo Xena.

_Espero, _añadió la guerrera para sí. Tampoco expresó en voz alta el profundo temor que sintió durante todos esos días, sobre el hecho de desconocer _qué_ sería lo que despertaría, y no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento ante la idea de que hubiera sido aún aquel ser demoníaco que llevaba el rostro y el cuerpo de su amiga. Había temido _sentir _el odio en su voz, el tono acerado del demonio en Gabrielle. monstruo. Sintió dentro, muy dentro de sí, un aguijón envenenado que le acechaba como un perro traicionero y que le susurraba, sin poder acallarlo, que por mucho que Gabrielle hubiera liberado su alma de las garras del demonio errante, podría llegar a ver en ella la repulsa de sus actos. Que jamás volviera a ser para ella, la luz en su vida.

—¿Te duele? —la voz de la bardo le llegó algo indecisa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿El qué?

—La herida de tus ojos.

Xena no pudo evitar un leve respingo. _Perro traicionero._

—No —dijo rápidamente—. No te preocupes.

—¿Quieres que la examine?

—No —fue algo brusca, así que dulcificó su tono—. No es necesario.

—¿Me lo contarás? —una pausa—. ¿Todo?

Xena asintió con un gesto. _Todo lo que pueda contarte, sí._

—Venga, salgamos fuera —propuso—. Te vendrá bien. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros, asintiendo. Y, de nuevo, cayó en la cuenta, demasiado tarde, de la ceguera de Xena. Con una punzada de pena y un fuerte reproche para sí misma repitió en voz alta su asentimiento.

—Sí, vamos.

—Apóyate en mí —Xena se levantó y se colocó a su lado, ofreciéndole su brazo—. No te asustes si tus piernas te fallan. Lo extraño sería lo contrario.

—Vamos allá —dijo Gabrielle, suspirando.

Aceptó el apoyo que le ofrecía Xena y le vino muy bien, pues ciertamente sus piernas le fallaron nada más posarlas en tierra. Xena, al notar su debilidad, la ciñó por la cintura y, casi sin pensarlo, pues no había sido esa su intención consciente, terminó el movimiento, alzándola en vilo y acurrucándola en su pecho.

—Eh… Te mostraré cómo se hace —acertó a decir la guerrera, turbada, habiéndose sorprendido a sí misma por hacer aquello. _Ya no está inconsciente, demonios, Xena, _se reprochó—.Estos días me han servido de entrenamiento —sus palabras sonaron a disculpa.

Gabrielle alzó su mirada y la clavó en el rostro cegado de la guerrera. Se le partió el corazón y se sintió intensamente unida a ella, como nunca antes.

—Te habrás sentido muy sola —musitó, acongojada.

—Hum, no, no tanto. Corice estuvo aquí y me ayudó mucho.

Xena sorteaba los obstáculos con seguridad, camino de la puerta.

—Corice… —susurró Gabrielle, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién es Corice?

—Oh, claro, no la conoces. Una amazona.

—¿Una amazona? —Gabrielle estaba cada vez más confusa—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía una amazona…?

Xena la silenció, chistándole suavemente. Si Gabrielle empezaba con las preguntas…

—Te lo contaré todo, no te impacientes —alcanzó la puerta, tanteándola con la punta del pie—. Ábrela, por favor.

Salieron y Xena la llevó hasta la silla del porche, acomodándola con cuidado.

—El trono de la bardo —enunció en tono risueño.

—Gracias —Gabrielle terminó de embozarse con la manta que Xena le alcanzó. Echó la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos, e inspiró hondo—. Se está bien aquí —dijo, soltando el aire—. Gracias de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el aire puro? —Xena se acomodó a sus pies.

Gabrielle la miró con expresión grave.

—Seguro que por muchas más cosas de las que alcanzo a imaginar.

Xena cabeceó, pero no dijo nada. Gabrielle mantuvo una mirada preñada de tristeza sobre Xena, y después la apartó, antes de que las lágrimas la anegaran. No quería llorar, no quería explicarle a Xena, en caso de darse cuenta, el porqué. _Sus preciosos ojos._ Miró a su alrededor.

—Bonito sitio —dijo, y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho.

—Supongo que lo es. Árboles, pájaros, tierra… —Xena imprimió un tono deliberadamente ligero a sus palabras.

—Lo siento —la voz de Gabrielle sonaba mortificada.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Por los dioses, Xena… —Gabrielle suspiró.

—No pasa nada, Gabrielle —hizo una pausa—. Por favor. Estoy bien. Solo hay que acostumbrarse.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto de alarma.

—¿Es que es permanente? —preguntó, alarmada.

Xena sacudió la cabeza. No era de esto de lo que quería hablar. En realidad, no deseaba hablar ahora de nada. Ella, _su _Gabrielle, había vuelto.

—Por favor, dejémoslo —pidió quedamente.

Gabrielle sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—De acuerdo —murmuró.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, tras el cual Xena se giró hacia la posición de Gabrielle.

—Ya no tartamudeas. De hecho, creo que hace bastante rato.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Es verdad.

—Descríbemelo —pidió la guerrera.

—¿El qué?

—Este sitio tan bonito. Sé que las copas de los árboles son altas y frondosas, pues el viento juega con ellas. Que la tierra es húmeda y fértil, pues hundo mis pues al caminar. Y que el arroyo es estrecho y poco profundo… porque caí en él la primera vez que me acerqué a explorar —dijo Xena.

Consiguió hacer sonreír a la abatida bardo.

—¿Has sonreído? —preguntó Xena.

—Sí —Gabrielle torció el gesto—. ¿De verdad te caíste?

—Y me quemé con el fogón, y me despeñé de bruces en el porche. Sin olvidar, claro, el mapa de mis espinillas.

—Digno de verse —Gabrielle tuvo la tentación de inclinarse y recolocar un mechón rebelde del oscuro pelo de Xena, pero no lo hizo—. Lo escribiré en mis pergaminos.

—No olvides añadir que, a pesar de ello, los agudos y entrenados otros cuatro sentidos de la temible guerrera han suplido a la perfección a su perdido compañero.

Gabrielle no dijo nada. Xena supo la razón enseguida.

—Y ahora, lloras.

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. Déjame al menos eso.

—Estás cansada.

—Sí, lo estoy —_Pero más aún apenada_, pensó. _Por ti._

—Volvamos dentro. Demasiada actividad por hoy.

—Podría echar una cabezada aquí, si no te importa.

—Claro, hazlo. Si algo peligroso acecha lo oleré, lo oiré o lo tocaré.

—Por todos los dioses, Xena —la frase sonó a una mezcla entre protesta y reproche, pero sobre todo fue apagada, como si la dueña de la voz se deslizara suavemente hacia la inconsciencia. Como así era.

—Descansa —murmuró Xena. 

* * *

**39**

La noche había caído. Xena había acabado por entrar a Gabrielle en brazos en la cabaña, aún dormida. Su sueño espeso la inquietaba, pero trataba de excusarlo en la terrible experiencia.

_Pobre amiga, _pensó. _¿Era esta la incertidumbre y el pesar que sentías cuando yo misma fui arrebatada por aquella extraña inconsciencia? Fuiste muy valiente, en verdad. _

La joven bardo se estremeció en su sueño.

—¿Gabrielle?

Y terminó abriendo los ojos, con un gesto confuso.

—¿Xena?

—Aquí.

—Creo que duermo demasiado. ¿Me has entrado tú?

—Ajá.

—Lo siento. Procuraré ponerme bien pronto.

—No pasa nada.

Gabrielle miró a Xena, y volvió a sentir la punzada de pesar al ver sus ojos cubiertos. Desvió su mirada y la paseó por la estancia. Una lumbre encendida, una mesa de madera, dos banquetas, dos ventanales, un arcón, una alacena con alimentos, varios barriles. Tres camastros. _¿Corice, la había llamado?_

—Háblame de Corice.

Xena había estado comprobando que la lámpara de aceite estuviera alumbrando.

—Una amazona del Este.

—El Este, el Este… —murmuró—. ¿Estábamos cerca de su territorio? No lo recuerdo.

Xena sorteó un lanzazo directo a su corazón. Qué le contaría. Qué no.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —se acercó al jergón.

—Bueno… —Gabrielle vaciló—. En verdad, no mucho —la miró—. ¿Es malo?

Xena sonrió levemente.

—¿Me recuerdas a mí?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces, no es tan malo.

—Muy graciosa, Xena.

—No te preocupes por la pérdida de memoria. Es la confusión inicial. Poco a poco.

—¿Qué nos pasó?

Xena sonrió ante ese _nos_. Temió responderle.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —La bardo hizo un gesto vago y frunció el ceño. _Nada, _pensó—. ¿Gabrielle?

—No sé. Xena. Intento recordar, pero… —volvió a concentrarse—. Tal vez…

—¿Sí?

—A ti.

—¿A mí?

—Marchando sobre Argo. Pero, bueno —sonrió, como disculpándose—. Te he visto partir tantas veces que ya no sé si es un recuerdo lejano o… No, espera —sonrió—. Es sí, lo último que recuerdo. Ahora lo sé.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Me pediste "por favor" que te esperara. Nunca antes lo habías hecho.

Xena se sintió confusa por un momento.

—¿El qué?

—Pedírmelo. Por favor.

Xena sintió como si una ola muy fría se hubiera estrellado contra su pecho. Gabrielle notó el cambio en su rostro, la tristeza invasora.

—Por todos los dioses —exhaló Xena con toda la derrota en su voz—. Ni siquiera necesito el filo de una espada para herir. Puedo hacerlo tan solo con omitir dos simples palabras —sonrió con amargura—. Me habría ahorrado todo un ejército con ello.

—¿Qué…? —_ ¿Qué había dicho para provocar esa reacción?, _pensó Gabrielle. Xena se llevó una mano a la sien derecha, inclinando la cabeza. Gabrielle lo notó, percibió en ella un ser radicalmente distinto de la guerrera destructora y de la guerrera redimida. Notó a una mujer cansada y necesitada—. A mí nunca me has herido —dejó que su voz fluyera con suave firmeza—. Creo habértelo dicho ya. Tú nunca me herirías, y lo sé. Te acompañé aquel día en Poteidea y lo volvería a hacer otra vez. Ya entonces sabía que acompañaba a una guerrera y nunca he dejado de ser consciente de ello. Nunca te he visto vacilar en tu decisión y te admiro por ello. No me importa lo que digas o dejes de decir, o cómo lo digas —hizo una pausa. Su voz se convirtió en un vehemente susurro—. Porque sé lo que querrías decirme, y cómo, si pudieras hacerlo. No me importa, Xena, créeme, y si ahora he señalado esa ocasión como especial es porque así lo sentí, no por reprocharte las restantes.

Se produjo un denso silencio. Gabrielle miraba con intensidad a la cabizbaja guerrera. Esta bordeó con la yema de sus dedos la cinta de tela que ocultaba sus ojos perdidos.

—Tanto sufrimiento… —musitó Xena—. Tanto —irguió la barbilla, la mandíbula apretada—. Debí caer en una batalla, alguien debió detener mi camino de destrucción…

—No, no digas eso, Xena —la interrumpió Gabrielle.

—No entiendo por qué ningún filo hendió mi carne y acalló mi oscuro corazón de una maldita vez.

—¡Xena, basta! —El severo tono de Gabrielle logró cortar el torrente de amargura que brotaba descarnadamente de Xena—. No te consiento esas palabras, no lo permito —notó un pequeño ahogo. Todavía no estaba recuperada, pero no iba a dejar que Xena se autoflagerara de ese modo—. Deja de atormentarte así, deja de herirte. El pasado está ahí, no lo vas a cambiar, ¿me oyes? —Tomó aire—. Maldita sea, Xena, olvida y sigue adelante.

Silencio. Xena se removió, inquieta. Giró su rostro hacia la voz de Gabrielle.

—Si tú olvidas, yo lo haré —su tono era apagado, pero firme.

—¿Qué? No te entiendo.

—Júramelo —pidió ahora con tono imperativo.

—¿Qué quieres que jure? —inquirió Gabrielle, sin entender.

—Gabrielle —Xena buscó la mano de la bardo y la retuvo entre las suyas—. Hablas de olvido y de comienzo. De acuerdo —asintió—. Siempre lo he deseado, pero jamás creí en ello. No para mí. Nunca pensé merecer tal cosa y en el fondo sé que solo busco la redención… y la muerte en ella —notó el respingo de Gabrielle—. ¿Te sorprende?

—Me duele.

—¿Ves? No necesito el filo de una espada, solo palabras.

—Por favor, Xena, basta —dijo Gabrielle, cansada—. ¿Acaso me consideras tan inhumana que la mera idea de perderte no me duela? —había reproche en su voz.

—No, tienes razón —una pausa—. Lo siento.

—Por una vez, piensa en ti, únicamente en ti. No eres un monstruo. Deberías ser más consciente de la lealtad que has despertado desde que iniciaste la búsqueda de tu redención. No soy una ignorante aldeana deslumbrada por la idea de recorrer mundo —sonrió quedamente—. No ya, al menos. Admiro lo que buscas y te admiro a ti por ello. Y sé, lo siento profundamente en mi interior, que contigo, y en ti, camina mi hogar. Dime qué quieres que jure y lo haré si tú me lo pides.

El silencio se prolongó tanto esta vez que Gabrielle se sintió inquieta.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —musitó Xena al fin.

Gabrielle se permitió sonreír.

—Solo tu empeño en herirte enciende mi enfado. Me gustaría que empezaras a reconocerte a ti misma la labor que llevas a cabo.

Insospechadamente, Gabrielle vio sonreír a Xena.

—Si alguna vez hubo en ti una ignorante aldeana, desde luego no se halla en estos momentos ante mí.

Gabrielle sintió que la tensión se diluía. _Lo que fuese, ya había pasado. _Se reclinó sobre el lecho.

—Mejor —suspiró—. Me has agotado, Xena. Luchar contra una guerrera terca es tan duro como hacerlo cuando está armada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Solo es un poco de debilidad.

—Siento haberte enfadado.

—Yo no —dijo, con humor—. Me permite echarte una buena reprimenda que de otro modo no habría osado.

—Desde luego —admitió Xena—. A ninguno de mis lugartenientes le habría permitido llegar tan lejos.

Gabrielle fijó su mirada en ella. El dolor y la hiel ya no trazaban su rostro. Suspiró quedamente.

—Pues no lo olvides.

—Yo nunca olvido, Gabrielle —pero su alma le gritó: _Salvo una cosa, una sola. _Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad, como si así pudiera arrancar de ella lo que había pasado _aquella noche_. Se levantó de golpe.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Tienes hambre, Gabrielle?

—Como preguntar si los pájaros tienen alas —la bardo echó a un lado la sábana que la cubría y deslizó sus pies hasta el suelo.

Xena se detuvo en su movimiento hacia la alacena, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que estaba Gabrielle, habiendo oído el roce de la tela y sus movimientos.

—Espera, te ayudo.

—No, deja que lo intente. Debo empezar a valerme por mí misma.

Xena no quedó muy convencida. Se quedó donde estaba, atenta a los sonidos.

—Si tengo que recogerte del suelo… —advirtió a la bardo.

Esta sonrió.

—No hay mucha distancia desde donde estoy. No me abriré la cabeza.

—Ocho pasos hasta la mesa —dijo la guerrera.

Gabrielle la miró. _Claro, así lo haces. Debes de haberlo medido todo ya._

—Hum, creo que llegaré. Ocho son pocos pasos.

—Sí, claro —dijo una escéptica Xena.

_Allá voy,_ se dijo Gabrielle, impulsándose para separarse de la cama. _Uf. Mareo. Náuseas. Rodillas flojas. _Se esforzó en que la sonrisa se reflejara en su voz:

—Eh, puedo.

—Hum —fue la respuesta de Xena.

Se giró hacia la alacena. Una parte de sus sentidos escogieron la comida y el resto _acompañó _a Gabrielle. Llegó incluso antes que esta a la mesa. La pobre bardo se esforzaba sobremanera para sobreponerse a la debilidad. Xena depositó lo que llevaba sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella. Cogió su brazo.

—Suficiente esfuerzo. Vamos —y la condujo ella el resto del camino.

Gabrielle lo agradeció. Se sentó con una honda exhalación en la silla. Xena se hizo con una vasija de vino y dos jarras. Regresó con ellas y se sentó junto a Gabrielle.

—Veamos qué tal toleras algo más sólido —le dijo, sirviendo el vino—. Comamos.

Gabrielle asintió. Cogió el pedazo de pan que le ofrecía Xena y mordisqueó un dátil. Se removió, inquieta. El agudo sentido de Xena lo percibió.

—¿Qué, Gabrielle?

—Hum… —vaciló—. ¿Me golpeé en…? —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza—. Me he dado cuenta de que, bueno, mi cabello es más corto de lo que recordaba tenerlo —trató de imprimir ligereza a sus palabras, pero Xena sabía que la incertidumbre estaría matando a Gabrielle—. No noto ninguna cicatriz ni chichón… —su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar convertida en un murmullo—. Bueno, déjalo, no importa. Ya me lo contarás.

Xena suspiró. _Bueno, ahí vamos. _Había estado pensando en qué decirle. Y había llegado al compromiso consigo misma de que, si Gabrielle no podía recordar, si no llegaba a recordar nunca, no sería ella la que destrozaría su inocencia delatando la verdad de lo ocurrido. Si hubiese sido una devota creyente, habría pedido a los dioses que le permitieran ese regalo a Gabrielle. No recordar jamás los acontecimientos desde que fue tomada por el demonio. Del resto, ya se encargaría ella. Carraspeó.

—¿Recuerdas querer ir al santuario?

—¿Santuario? —La expresión de Gabrielle adoptó unas líneas de concentración—. Hum, sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Calarbeer?

—Calarbeer, sí —confirmó Xena—. Bien, pues fuimos.

—¿Y?

Gabrielle sintió de repente una profunda aversión a lo que Xena pudiera contarle. No por ella, sino por la guerrera. No estaba muy segura de poder soportar el relato del padecimiento de Xena. _Sus ojos,_ pensó, con dolor.

—No llegamos. Fuimos atacadas por una milicia que no pude reconocer. Eran muchos, demasiados —imprimía a su voz un tono neutro—. Y, sí, fuiste golpeada en la cabeza, duramente. No guardas ninguna lesión porque ya sanó, en lo físico. Al parecer, te queda una laguna en tu memoria. No te preocupes, no hay nada que quisieras recordar de ese día, te lo puedo asegurar —bordeó su propia mentira—. A mí me reconocieron. Ya sabes, Destructora de Naciones, Señora de la Guerra… —se encogió de hombros—. Me torturaron. Perdí los ojos. No pude hacer nada —_¿Era suficiente así? ¿La creería?_

Pero Gabrielle no pensaba en la veracidad del relato, sino en su contenido. Le escuchó emitir un gemido sofocado. Percibió su agitada respiración. ¿Luchaba por no llorar? Se levantaba. Se acercaba a ella. Un abrazo, un desesperado y tierno abrazo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —susurró, como una letanía, con voz ahogada, enterrado el rostro en el cuello de Xena. Gabrielle la abrazaba con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera envolverla, resguardarla. Protegerla. A ella, la Princesa Guerrera. Tuvo que obligarse a tragar, porque el nudo en la garganta le dolía. Gabrielle estaba arrodillada a su lado, y la envolvió a su vez con sus brazos, respondiendo con igual intensidad._ Maldita sea, _pensó Xena. _Maldita sea mi sangre y mi vida. C_ómo la amaba, cómo tendría que perderla. Lo supo entonces, en ese preciso instante. Ahora todo era distinto. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que habría otro camino? Que podrían continuar. _Estúpida ilusa, _se dijo._ Esto lo cambiaba todo. Déjate de imágenes de ambas caminando hacia el horizonte. De tus propias promesas de silenciar tu corazón. Tampoco eso habría sido posible. ¿No te das cuenta?_ Todo habría sido demasiado intenso, demasiado agotador. No, nunca había existido ese otro camino, no importaba lo cauta o fuerte que hubiera sido. Solo había uno, separarse. Debía hacer que se fuera, que se alejara de ella. Ya no podría protegerla, ya no sería la misma para ella, para nadie. Solo un estorbo. Había decidido esto ya, dejarla marchar, tiempo atrás. Debía volver a hacerlo. Tragó de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —logró decir—. Lo que había de ser, fue. Lo considero un pago a mi pasado.

_¿Por qué no?, _pensó._ Hubiese ocurrido o no así, se lo merecía. ¿A cuántos había mutilado? ¿En cuántos matado toda esperanza? ¿Mató a alguna Gabrielle que significara tanto como esta para otra persona? Oh, sí, estaba segura. No tener ojos estaba bien, no pasaba nada. Ojalá hubiera perdido sus recuerdos. O la vida._

—No —una voz serena, llena de rabia. Seguramente, la miraba con intensidad. Gabrielle había abandonado el hueco de su cuello y apoyado una palma febril sobre su mejilla. Su dedo pulgar bordeaba con delicadeza la tela que ocultaba sus dañados ojos. En esta ocasión, no apareció el perro traicionero. No pasaba nada. Era Gabrielle—. No te lo merecías. No la mujer que ahora eres. Ojalá hubiera luchado hasta morir por ti, por evitar que te pasara esto —de repente, sofocó un grito—. ¡Por los dioses, Xena! ¿Tuve yo la culpa? ¿Fui un lastre?

Gritar. Eso querría Xena. Tan fuerte que reventara las paredes de la cabaña. _No, mi amor, no tuviste tú la culpa, tú no podrías tener la culpa de nada. Tú habrías estado en tu aldea, lejos de aquel lugar, de aquel demonio. Lejos de mí. La culpa es mía, siempre será mía, hasta que muera, hasta que sea destruido todo vestigio de mi existencia. _Volvió sobre su mentira de nuevo. La completó.

—No, Gabrielle —cogió la mano que apoyaba sobre su mejilla, la voz lo más firme que pudo o supo—. Lo hiciste muy bien. Pero ni la más preparada de las guerreras habría podido hacer frente a esa milicia. Yo no clan amazona nos ayudó. Nos encontraron y nos llevaron a su poblado. Nos sanaron. Cortaron tu cabello para atender tu herida. Pero ahora estamos aquí, a salvo_, _y es lo que importa—_Créetelo, por favor, créetelo, _rogó en su interior. _Cree una última vez en mí._

Gabrielle tomó aire. La notaba temblar, a través de sus manos entrelazadas. Su agitación fue menguando poco a poco. No soltaba su mano; al contrario, acariciaba suavemente el dorso de la de Xena con su dedo pulgar, y a través de ese microscópico movimiento la notó tranquilizarse para, a continuación, llenarse de resolución.

—Sí, es ahora lo que importa —era la voz de la joven que se convirtió en mujer arrastrándola a través de un bosque interminable, a través del enfrentamiento suicida con una milicia de esclavistas. A través de su amor por la guerrera. Creía lo que Xena le había contado, solo porque ella deseaba que lo creyera. No le preguntaría más. Para ella, era suficiente. Quizás, con el tiempo, podría saber más, pero ahora no era importante. Ahora, lo importante era qué hacer a continuación; hoy mismo, mañana—. ¿Dónde nos encontramos, exactamente?

—En una cabaña en mitad del bosque, a varias leguas del territorio de las amazonas del Este.

—¿Tenemos alimentos? ¿Agua?

Xena frunció el ceño. _¿Adónde quería llegar?_ No era esta la conversación que quería tener con ella. No, aunque le doliera más allá del simple nombre. Debía…

—¿Xena? ¿Hum? —insistió Gabrielle.

—Bueno… Sí, hay alimentos para unas cuantas semanas, y de agua dulce nos abastece el arroyo. La comida es cortesía de las amazonas.

Un pensamiento aleteó en la mente de Gabrielle: _Han sido muy generosas, _aunque quedó relegado al fondo, atenta al repentino movimiento de Xena alzándose. Casi la desequilibró, pero la guerrera la cazó rápidamente por el brazo, ayudándole a levantarse con ella. Cuando lo hizo, la guerrera notó la debilidad de su amiga, la temperatura algo elevada de su piel, la poca firmeza de sus músculos. _Aún está débil, _pensó, con una punzada de remordimiento. _¿Quieres decirle ahora que se vaya por su lado, que te deje, que lo dejéis? ¿Quieres tener esa gran conversación ahora?_

—¿Xena?

El tono preocupado, algo ansioso. _Se pone así cuando no sabe a qué atenerse, cuando la asustas, cuando la dejas de lado, extraña a tus pensamientos. Cuando te encierras en ti misma y caminas sin ella. Maldice otra vez tu oscuro corazón, si quieres, porque te lo mereces, Xena. Todos tus actos, por acción u omisión, conducen a su dolor. _Desechó esa idea, pues solo detectó autocompasión en ella. No era el momento. Tenía toda una vida para maldecirse, toda una vida para echarla por la borda. Pero aquí, ahora, todo eso lo apartaría, todo, por ella, por Gabrielle.

—No te preocupes por la comida, hay suficiente para un periodo medio de tiempo. El suficiente, espero, para que nos recuperemos —consiguió corregir su lengua a tiempo, pues su mente ya había esbozado el "Para que te recuperes", porque Gabrielle no se merecía cargar, de nuevo sobre sus hombros, con los remordimientos acerca de la supuesta carga que se consideraba para la guerrera. _Yo también necesito recuperarme, pensar, idear el modo de arrancarme el corazón sin que a ti te suponga lo mismo, Gabrielle. De decirte adiós sin arruinar la poca alegría que te pueda quedar tras conocerme. _Casi sonrió en ese momento, a su pesar_. Oh, vaya, bien, lo haces estupendamente, Xena, autocompasión, ese es su nombre, es lo que estás haciendo. _

—Bueno, pues entonces, centrémonos solo en eso, ¿de acuerdo? En recuperarnos —la voz de Gabrielle era cauta, como pidiendo permiso.

_Tomar las riendas, eso estaba haciendo, guerrera estúpida, ahí es adónde quería llegar, _casi se abofeteó por su torpeza. _Quiere quitarte algo de peso de tus hombros._ Procuró sonreírle con toda la ternura que fue capaz.

—De acuerdo, Gabrielle —empezó a empujarla a través de su brazo enlazado hacia donde sabía que estaba la cama—. Eso haremos —notó cierta resistencia en la bardo, pero no la suficiente. Todavía estaba débil, aunque no lo reconociera—. Así que vas a tumbarte ahí y dormir un rato —atajó una incipiente protesta de Gabrielle—. Tú misma lo has dicho. Hay que recuperarse.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó la bardo, vacilante.

—Yo estaré aquí mismo, a tu lado —venció su resistencia, aunque fuera por pura debilidad. La llevó hasta el lecho y la ayudó a tumbarse—. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas.

Gabrielle sonrió, notaba los párpados pesados. Al poco, Xena percibió su respiración lenta y profunda. Permaneció a su lado una, dos horas, escuchando la pesada y sosegada respiración de la bardo. De cuando en cuando, algo inquietaba sus sueños y Xena la calmaba acariciando su frente. Cuando la noche se adentró en la completa oscuridad, lo percibió.

El odio. Llegó hasta la puerta y salió al exterior, donde sabía que le encontraría.

—Ares —Xena escupió su nombre.

—La otrora Destructora de Naciones—respondió el dios, burlón.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Siempre tan impaciente. Tan brusca.

—Antes te gustaba.

—Antes me servías.

—Repito: ¿qué quieres?

—Mírate, Xena, ¿no te das asco?

Xena irguió sus hombros y adelantó la barbilla. Inconscientemente, protegía la entrada de la cabaña. Protegía a Gabrielle.

—Explícame, exactamente, qué debería darme asco.

—Oh, vamos —Ares agitó su mano con desprecio—. Ciega. Tullida. Por ella —Ares señaló la cabaña con un gesto de la barbilla.

—Ella no me hizo esto —Xena apretó los dientes.

—¿Cuántas veces al día tienes que repetirte eso para creértelo? —su voz era burlona—. Y, además, eres su criada. La sierva de una estúpida aldeana —hizo un gesto, olfateando el aire—. Huelo tu debilidad. Apesta.

—¿Sabes, Ares? —Xena sonrió con serenidad—. La serviría hasta la muerte, si fuese necesario.

Ares mostró un gesto iracundo, acompañado de una mueca de igual talante.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas, puede hacerse realidad —el Dios de la Guerra estaba furioso—. Es muy fácil matar a alguien como ella.

Sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, Xena estaba al lado de Ares, con su pequeña daga apuntando a cierta distancia de su cuello. Ares sonrió, burlón.

—Más a la izquierda, querida —dijo con sorna.

—No olvides lo que voy a decirte, Ares —Xena giró su cara hacia la dirección de la voz de Ares. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba la daga—. Si algo le pasa a ella, encontraré el modo. Buscaré el modo de matar a un dios. Y tú serás el primero.

—Oh, oh, oh, cuánto furia desaprovechada —Ares se apartó a un lado. Xena desconfió de su movimiento y se hizo atrás, regresando a la puerta—. No seas necia, Xena —observó él, sonriendo—. Podría materializarme ahí adentro en el tiempo de un pestañeo y tú ni siquiera podrías hacer nada.

—Sé que podrías hacerlo —replicó ella con más calma de la que realmente tenía—. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora? La odias, pero no haces nada. ¿Por qué?

Ares no dijo nada. Y, entonces, Xena comprendió.

—No seas absurdo, Ares. No volveré a ti. Nunca lo haré —en su tono había tanta resolución como desprecio—. ¿Todavía crees que hay una posibilidad? Demuestras tu inteligencia cuando aceptas que su muerte a tus manos cerraría completamente ese camino, pero muy poca al no admitir que eso ya es así, desde hace tiempo. Antes de conocerla ya había emprendido la dirección contraria, ¿no lo recuerdas? Ya te había abandonado —Xena notaba cómo poco a poco sus palabras hacían crecer la ira en Ares, lo notaba en su propio corazón, aún ligado, sin que nada pudiera hacer, a la oscuridad de su padre—. No volveré a ti. Llevo tus tinieblas en mi corazón, pero es lo único que tendrás de mí. Yo me encargaré de mantenerla a raya.

—Te cansarás —dijo él—. Ya noto tu cansancio y tu derrota —y, súbitamente, desapareció.

Xena ni siquiera tuvo intención de replicar. Por una vez, él tenía razón. Se sentía derrotada, cansada, como nunca antes lo había estado. Permaneció largo rato allí, al frío de la noche, intentando encontrar una solución a todo, cuando solo había una. Solo una. Y le partía el corazón.

—¿Xena? —Gabrielle, a su espalda. Se giró hacia su voz—. Desperté y me inquietó ver que no estabas.

—Aquí hace frío —Xena subió al porche—. Volvamos dentro.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, ¿por qué? —Xena alcanzó a la bardo y la sujetó de un brazo—. Entremos.

—¿Qué hacías aquí fuera?

—No podía dormir.

—Te prepararé algo caliente. Te ayudará.

Xena sonrió débilmente.

—Eso estará bien.

Pero nada estaba bien. Nada volvería a estar bien. Xena fue postergando la resolución que había tomado, el apartar a Gabrielle de su lado, aguardando su recuperación y, también, exprimiendo al máximo los días que le restaban de estar a su lado. Muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que dudó de su decisión, pero cada vez que tropezaba, o que algo se le caía de las manos o no era capaz de encontrar, reavivaba la misma en ella. Sin embargo, una semana más tarde, con Gabrielle recuperando la salud a marchas forzadas, todo se precipitó. Xena recibió un mensaje traído por un halcón. Era de Corice. Esa misma noche, por primera vez, invocó la ayuda de un dios. Le había dicho a Gabrielle que iba al arroyo. Allí encontró a Actia.

—Tú me ayudaste sin que yo te lo pidiera. Me sacaste de allí —dijo Xena.

—Así es —asintió la diosa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—No estoy para juegos esquivos. Tu nombre es Actia, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ares no te soporta —Xena esbozó una levísima sonrisa.

—La opinión de Ares no me importa.

—¿Hasta qué punto?

—Ahora eres tú la de los juegos esquivos.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré claro. ¿Puedes proteger a Gabrielle?

—Afrodita ya lo hace.

—No confío hasta qué punto podría llegar su resistencia a Ares.

—¿Hasta qué punto de resistencia hay que llevarlo?

—Quiero que te lleves a Gabrielle de aquí, igual como hiciste conmigo en el campamento de Usmah. Quiero que la lleves a Atenas. Quiero que la protejas de cualquier acto contra ella que pudiera llevar a cabo Ares.

—Porque tú no estarás para hacerlo —adivinó la diosa menor.

Xena se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

—En cuanto Gabrielle se aleje de mí, Ares la dejará en paz.

—Creí que ya habías aceptado lo de dejar a Gabrielle la toma de sus propias decisiones.

—¿Cuánto conoces a Gabrielle?

—Bastante.

—Entonces sabrás que no me dejará marchar. Es muy terca.

—Pero si ese fuese su deseo…

—¿Y mi deseo? ¿No cuenta? No deseo ver a Gabrielle atravesada por una espada dirigida a mí.

—Si la abandonas, le causarás un gran dolor.

—Ese tipo de dolor sana. Una puñalada en el corazón, no.

—Habla con ella.

—Actia, en este momento, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de las amazonas por mantenerlo oculto, mucha gente conoce mi ceguera. No derrotamos a todo el ejército del _tiyah. _Muchos huyeron, sabiendo de mi merma. He recibido un mensaje de una amazona amiga. Grupos de mercenarios rastrean el territorio en mi búsqueda. Se están acercando. Así —tocó la cinta de tela que cubría sus ojos— soy una presa fácil. Pero con Gabrielle a mi lado sería facilísima. No puedo hacerlo.

—Quizás menosprecias sus capacidades.

—Por favor, Actia, no. Aún si pudiera, no quiero a una Gabrielle obligada a tomar las armas por mí. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ya es suficiente —terminó en un susurro.

Actia suspiró con pesar.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Entonces, no hay más que decir —Xena tomó una bolsa de cuero que llevaba y la lanzó a la diosa—. Por favor, dale esto. Será suficiente para una larga temporada.

La diosa cogió la bolsa y la sopesó. Las monedas tintinearon en su interior.

—¿Conoces la leyenda de las almas gemelas?

—Viajo con una bardo —replicó Xena secamente—. Sí, la conozco.

—¿Entonces?

—No tiene nada que ver conmigo —replicó—. Ni con Gabrielle.

—Quizás más de lo que crees.

—Yo no soy el alma gemela de nadie. Yo no tengo alma.

—Para Gabrielle, sí.

—Deja de meter a Gabrielle como un comodín en todo —de repente, todo el cansancio del mundo se reflejó en su voz—. Por favor, ayúdame a ponerla a salvo.

—Ella se siente a salvo contigo, Xena —insistió la diosa. No le gustaba la decisión de la guerrera.

—¿Puedes curar mi ceguera? —preguntó Xena bruscamente.

—No —admitió Actia—. Pero hay muchos caminos…

—Entonces, no hay más que decir —Xena cerró sus manos en un puño y apretó hasta que sintió el dolor atravesar sus palmas—. Llévatela de aquí y estaré en deuda contigo toda mi vida.

Actia percibió el esfuerzo emocional que asolaba a la guerrera y sintió una punzada de pena. Quería gritarle que sí eran almas gemelas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nada se podía ó la enorme pérdida que conllevaría para Xena separarse de Gabrielle y temió entonces que llegara el momento de percibir lo que significaría para la bardo. Se sentía muy incómoda, no deseaba hacerlo, pero ahora no había otro ó.

—De acuerdo. Por tu voluntad, lo haré.

La respuesta de Xena fue apenas un susurro, mezcla de alivio y pesar.

—Gracias.

—¿Te despedirás de ella, al menos?

—No lo sé —musitó. Ya era bastante doloroso pensar en separarse de ella como para afrontar el escenario de una angustiosa despedida.

—¿Qué harás tú?

—Tengo dónde ir.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Ocúpate de Gabrielle. Es todo lo que te pido.

—Podría llevaros a las dos…

—No, Actia —replicó Xena, agotada por la lucha emocional que estaba librando—. Podrías salvarnos esta vez, y puede que la siguiente, pero no estarás siempre, y no quiero que sea así.No quiero que Gabrielle se pase toda su vida huyendo de los demonios que yo provoqué. Su destino ha de ser otro, lo sé. En su interior hay una luz muy poderosa y debe preservarse. Ayudará a muchos. Ayúdala tú ahora a ella.

La Diosa Azul suspiró.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te ayudé?

—¿Ahora quieres decírmelo?

Actia sonrió con melancolía.

—Te ayudé, Xena, por cosas como esta. Por anteponer el bien de otros al tuyo.

—Supongo que, por esta vez, no negaré los cargos —había una amarga ironía en sus palabras.

—Xena, nunca estarás en paz si no lo deseas.

—¿Desde cuándo los deseos se hacen realidad? —Antes de que Actia pudiera esbozar una réplica Xena la cortó, agotada—. Déjalo, Actia, tengo lo que merezco, no lo que deseo. Y así está bien.

—Debes buscar, Xena. Ya lo hiciste una vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Xena! —la voz de Gabrielle, acercándose.

Actia empezó a desvanecerse. Xena percibió su marcha.

—¿Lo harás? —le peguntó, en un frenético susurro.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias —susurró, aunque ya no había nadie delante de ella que la escuchara.

—¿Xena? ¿Estás ahí? —el tono de Gabrielle se percibía inquieto, preocupado.

—Aquí, Gabrielle —Xena inició el camino de regreso.

—Vaya, pensé que ibas a por agua y mira lo que me he encontrado en el porche —dijo la bardo, agitando la mano—. El cubo.

—Ya decía yo que olvidaba algo —Xena alcanzó a Gabrielle, pero esta no percibió la tensión en su voz.

—¿Has mentido, Xena? —la guerrera no pudo ver la expresión de incertidumbre que marcaba la mirada de Gabrielle.

—Anda, volvamos dentro.

—¿Ocurre algo? —insistió Gabrielle, a la que, en esta ocasión, no se le escapó la inquietud que parecía envarar cada célula del cuerpo de la guerrera.

Xena sintió una profunda desazón en su interior. "¿Te despedirás de ella?",le había preguntado Actia. Y no se trataba de una cuestión de querer o no, sino de poder. ¿Podría decirle adiós a Gabrielle? ¿Podría decir adiós a todo lo que significaba?

—Entremos, Gabrielle. Debo decirte algo.

Su tono de derrota fue lo que asustó a la bardo. Con el miedo mordiendo su corazón, Gabrielle entró en la cabaña y se sentó en una silla, pero Xena no pudo. Estaba tan inquieta que no podía hacer otra cosa que permanecer de pie.

—¿Qué ocurre, Xena? —involuntariamente, Gabrielle apretaba los nudillos.

—Esta mañana recibí un mensaje de las amazonas. Hay mercenarios que están tras mi rastro. Saben de mi ceguera y supongo que les gusta el trabajo fácil.

Gabrielle se levantó de un salto.

—¿Te dijeron si están por esta zona?

—Sí, se acercan. Tarde o temprano darán con este sitio.

—De acuerdo —Gabrielle miró a su alrededor—. Recogeré solo lo imprescindible. ¿Viajaremos de noche?

—No, Gabrielle.

—¿Por qué esperar a mañana si…?

—No viajaremos juntas —la interrumpió Xena.

—_¿Qué?_ ¿Por qué?

—Gabrielle, me buscan a mí. Si nos separamos…

—No pienso separarme de ti.

La resolución en su voz hizo que Xena sintiera vértigo. No iba a ser nada fácil.

—Gabrielle…

—Siento tener que decírtelo, Xena, pero_ estás ciega_.

—No te preocupes por eso. Viajando de noche se igualan las posibilidades —quiso imprimir ligereza a su voz, pero no lo consiguió—. Tú estás lo suficientemente recuperada como para viajar y…

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y en este momento estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso —la bardo se dirigió a preparar el petate, pero al pasar junto a Xena esta la retuvo del brazo. Más fuerte de lo que hubiese sido necesario.

—No viajaremos juntas, Gabrielle —dijo Xena con firmeza—. Esos mercenarios me buscan a mí. A mí.

—Eso no es nada nuevo, Xena. No entiendo por qué no tendría que estar junto a ti en esto.

—¿No lo entiendes? —la presión de su mano sobre el brazo de Gabrielle se acrecentó.

—Me haces daño —susurró la bardo, más con sorpresa que con dolor.

Xena aflojó su agarre. Le quemaba el contacto con Gabrielle. Le quemaba la sangre que corría por sus venas. Su propia alma se quemaba en el mismísimo Tártaro en estos momentos.

—Esta vez tengo mis propios planes, Gabrielle —su tono era frío—. Tengo un refugio de mis tiempos de Señora de la Guerra. Iré allí. Debo detenerme, Gabrielle. Debo pensar en muchas cosas. Quizás me quede allí, no lo sé. Una Xena ciega atraerá a los canallas como la miel a las moscas. Allí estaré bien —dijo esta última frase como una concesión a la que Gabrielle pudiera agarrarse.

—Eso es lo que tú harás, claro. Y supongo que ahora me dirás lo que yo debo hacer —había desafío en la voz de la bardo.

—Te irás de mi lado, eso es lo que harás. Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, Gabrielle. Te he arrastrado por media Grecia en un camino que solo era mío. Y ese camino acaba aquí.

—No.

—Gabrielle…

Xena soltó el brazo de la bardo, sintiéndose desolada. _Oh, Gabrielle. ¿Cómo explicarte, cómo decirte, que has sido asesina? No fue tu alma pero, sea como sea, fuiste lo último que vieron muchos pobres desgraciados. Mira lo que te he hecho, nunca lo soportarías, de llegar a saberlo. Y yo tengo la culpa. Solo yo._

—No me iré de tu lado, no te dejaré sola —no era una jovencita terca la que le hablaba, estaba claro. Su voz tenía la fuerza de la adulta en la que se había convertido —. Y no me convencerás.

—Ya no hay un camino que recorrer.

—Sí, lo hay. El resto de nuestras vidas.

—No, Gabrielle —debía imprimir más firmeza a su voz. _Vamos, échala de tu lado, _se instó, con desesperación. Prolongarlo le estaba suponiendo una auténtica agonía —.Me iré. Sola. No te quiero a mi lado.

—Eres tú la que no lo entiendes, Xena —la voz de Gabrielle dio un giro en su tono. Un matiz que abrió una brecha en el alma a la guerrera. Había ternura, y dulzura, y decisión. Le hablaba, lo supo, directamente desde, y, al corazón. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que llegaría a escuchar sus siguientes palabras, no de un modo tan sencillo y directo, sin transición—. Te quiero.

Silencio. Un leve respingo en la guerrera, señal visible de su turbación. Xena lo supo, como si un lanzazo hubiese impactado directamente en su corazón. Supo la clase de amor de la que le hablaba.

—No, no… —Xena quiso alejarse, borrar esas dos palabras, la declaración de Gabrielle. _Esto no, no ahora, no así._

Ahora fue Gabrielle quien, cambiando las tornas, la retuvo del brazo con una fuerza inusitada.

—Sí. Por favor, Xena —su voz era un susurro, una súplica—. Lo he callado durante demasiado tiempo. Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho mucho antes.

—No puedes amarme —Xena apretó los dientes, trituró su corazón.

—Pues lo hago —estaba enfadada. Gabrielle estaba enfadada. Y muy resuelta a acabar la conversación. Sin embargo, suavizó el tono—. Por favor, escúchame. Sé que tú sientes algo por mí, he leído en tus ojos, en tus actos…

—Ya no tengo ojos, Gabrielle, dime dónde leerás eso ahora —un tono duro, brusco. No debía permitir que continuara.

—En tu alma —Gabrielle no se amilanó, no se alteró por su brusquedad—. No lograrás engañarme.

—Pues, al parecer, mis ojos sí lo hicieron —Xena se apartó, dio un paso atrás. Después, ya no supo qué más hacer.

—No, no lo hicieron —Gabrielle se acercó a ella, dio un paso adelante, la enfrentó—. ¿No vas a luchar esta batalla?

Xena respingó. Adivinó una sonrisa en las palabras de Gabrielle. Eso la desconcertó más aún que su ira. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. _Por los dioses, era una guerrera, ¡había conquistado naciones enteras! _Y, ahora, la conquistada era ella.

—Déjame en paz, Gabrielle —musitó, pero no hubo fuerza en sus palabras.

—No me engañarás con esa fachada de guerrera —dijo Gabrielle—. Xena, por favor —la bardo colocó una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo de la guerrera. Notó cómo se estremecía bajo su tacto—. Por favor.

Fue solo un segundo, una milésima, que pudo haberlo cambiado todo. Durante ese segundo, Xena se rindió, le declaró su amor, cayó a sus pies, se dejó vencer, le entregó su alma. Pero eso no sucedió en un plano consciente. No lo pronunció en voz alta. No le dijo nada a Gabrielle. Y ese segundo acabó diluyéndose en la nada. Las palabras que pronunció fueron otras muy distintas. Ser fuerte, es a lo que se había conjurado.

—Perfecto, Gabrielle —sabía poner amargura en su tono. Y rencor. Y todo lo que hiciera falta—. Nuca lo hubiese esperado de ti. Te doy pena, y esto es lo único que se te ocurre —el desprecio le salió de lo más profundo del alma. Pero Gabrielle no tenía forma de saber que estaba motivado por el desprecio que, en ese momento, Xena sentía hacia sí misma. Su voz se endureció—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Déjame en paz.

Apartó bruscamente la mano de Gabrielle, que aún reposaba en su antebrazo. Fue como arrancarse un trozo de su propia piel.

—No. Sé que ni tú misma crees en lo que acabas de decir —Gabrielle no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, ya no—. Si quieres, suplicaré. Pero quiero la verdad.

—Te he dado la verdad —Xena se movió por la habitación, recogiendo al tacto sus cosas—. La única que conozco.

—No te creo —Gabrielle le arrebató el chackram de las manos y lo lanzó al suelo, donde rodó hasta un rincón—. No te creo —musitó, alzando una mano y sujetando con ella la barbilla de Xena. Acarició la línea de su mandíbula con el pulgar, paralizando en el acto a la guerrera. La caricia fue tan suave que Xena se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza —. Tú dices que me has dado la única verdad que conoces, pero mientes —lenta, muy lentamente, venció la resistencia de Xena y la obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella—. Yo ahora te muestro la única verdad —acercó su boca a la de Xena y la atrapó en un beso tan cálido que para la guerrera significó un nuevo amanecer, una nueva esperanza. Sintió que algo muy poderoso quedaba definitivamente sellado entre ellas. Algo que la colmó. Gabrielle sintió el desfallecimiento de Xena y la sujetó—. Por favor, cree en mí, Xena. Esta es la única verdad —Gabrielle solo pudo susurrar, apoyando su frente en el mentón tembloroso de la guerrera—. Nuestra única verdad.

Xena se sintió traspasada, vencida. El beso de Gabrielle, su dulzura. Sus palabras. Supo sin duda ninguna que, de haber emprendido alguna vez una búsqueda, esta habría sido su única meta. Sus sentimientos, largo tiempo reprimidos, se derramaron como la miel sobre su corazón y, por un momento, de nuevo su alma dijo sí a lo que siempre había dicho no. Se apartó la guerrera y dejó paso a la mujer, al ser humano indefenso, a la Xena amante. Deseó sus ojos para poder ver de nuevo a Gabrielle, aunque la bardo estaba grabada a fuego en su interior. Recreó su rostro y, ya vencida, quiso echarse a llorar.

_Pero no puedes amar aquello que puedes destruir. Porque acabarás destruyéndola, cambiándola. Ya lo has hecho. Ha derramado sangre por ti. Se ha convertido en una pesadilla por ti. Ella entró en tu camino y tú la has arrastrado por él aún sabiendo el gran error que cometías. _La voz de su propia conciencia, entrando como un hachazo de hiel._ ¿Quieres verla morir por ti? ¿Deseas que tu rostro culpable sea lo último que vea? ¿Podrás impedir que algún guerrero sediento de tu sangre derrame la suya, que otro ser monstruoso la posea? ¿Soportarás que llegue a odiarte por ello? Lo sabrá, algún día conocerá qué pasó y verás su odio hacia ti. Jamás te lo perdonará. _Su alma haciéndose trizas. Ya había pasado por esto. Ser más fuerte, más cauta, menos feliz, más embustera.

No, no sería suficiente, nunca. Esto acababa aquí, ahora. La decisión definitiva. Su mano acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Gabrielle. Sus manos se cerraron sobre su rostro y la obligó gentilmente a alzarlo. Sus pulgares detectaron las lágrimas que Gabrielle derramaba. Sus dedos trazaron ese rostro que ya estaba grabado en su interior para el resto de los tiempos. Se inclinó hacia ella. La besó. Puso en ese beso todo su amor, todo su futuro, toda su esperanza. Quiso explicárselo todo con ese beso. Ese beso fue su sello. Ese beso fue el primero. Ese beso fue el último.

—Actia —susurró, con sus labios acariciando aún los de Gabrielle.

Un resplandor azul. Una sombra luminosa. La diosa se situó tras una Gabrielle que navegaba, embriagada, entre la maravilla y el desconcierto.

—Xena, ¿qué…? —la bardo cerró sus manos en torno a las muñecas de Xena cuando percibió la presencia de otro ser.

—Te quiero, Gabrielle —el susurro de Xena fue una despedida. Una declaración de amor y renuncia en una sola—. Por tu bien y el mío, te lo juro, lo hago.

Actia se acercó más a Gabrielle.

—Xena, quizás… —la diosa hizo un último intento.

—No —la guerrera apretó los dientes—. Hazlo.

—¿Hacer, qué? —Gabrielle se giró para ver a la diosa situada a su espalda—. ¿La Diosa de la Serenidad? —Regresó su atención a Xena—. ¿Qué…?

Actia posó su mano sobre el hombro de Gabrielle y el mismo resplandor que la rodeaba empezó a engullir a la bardo. Gabrielle se sintió desfallecer. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Había pasado de una inmensa felicidad _—¡Xena le había dicho que la quería__! __¡La había besado!_—a una inquietante perplejidad. Aferró con fuerza las manos de Xena, pero sentía que algo la alejaba de allí. _¡__No, no, no! _Intentó resistirse, si de algo servía su mera voluntad. Se sintió desgajada. _¡Xena la estaba dejando ir! _Estaba renunciando a ella, definitivamente. Toda la verdad que su alma había reconocido con el primer beso había sido ratificada por el segundo. ¿Por qué entonces esto? La mano de la diosa incrementó su presión. Entendió entonces que Xena consideraba que era lo mejor para ella. Que alejarla de ella la preservaría del mal. _¡Pero Xena se equivocaba! _Debía hacérselo ver. Debía decirle que no se preocupara por ella, debía hacerle entender que ella asumía esa responsabilidad. Creía habérselo dicho ya. Y, sin embargo, la estaba apartando de sí. Lejos de ella.

La estaba abandonando, pese a su promesa de no dejarla nunca. Xena la estaba traicionando. Su corazón le gritaba la verdad y Xena hacía oídos sordos. Podrían haberlo intentado, quiso gritarle. Podrían haberlo hecho juntas. Juntas lo podrían todo, estaba segura.

Pero Xena se daba por vencida. Y arrastraba a Gabrielle con ella.

La miró. Había dolor en su rostro, no podía negarlo. Xena también se rompía por dentro. _Pero ella lo había elegido. Ella había planeado esto. _Seguía considerando que Gabrielle no era lo suficientemente madura como para tomar el control de sus propias decisiones, y eso le dolía. Quiso odiarla por ello, pero no pudo; aún no. Su alma reconocía el dolor de ambas y supo que Xena también lo estaba sintiendo.

La miró, una última vez. Y desapareció.

Xena supo el preciso instante en el que Gabrielle fue llevada a otro lugar porque, sencillamente, se sintió morir. Cuando el resplandor azul aún permanecía en tenues jirones a su alrededor Xena hincó la rodilla en tierra, enferma de dolor y remordimientos. Sabía que era lo correcto. No la forma, pero sí el fondo. En su camino de sangre no había sitio para Gabrielle. Ahora, solo debía acostumbrarse al inmenso dolor que eso suponía.

Partió esa misma noche. Azuzó a Argo hasta el límite. Sentía un lacerante dolor en cada rincón de su cuerpo, de su alma. Al segundo día de viaje, mientras permanecía escondida en una cueva esperando la caída de la noche, Actia hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Ella está bien? —le preguntó a bocajarro.

—No —Actia tampoco se detuvo en consideraciones que se lo hicieran más fácil—. Le has roto el corazón. Podría haber entendido que no la amaras, pero no lo que hiciste. Para ella ha supuesto una traición.

—Es por su bien —insistió Xena, como una letanía que se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez.

—Eso dices tú, guerrera. Pero ella no comparte tu opinión. Ella confía ciegamente en el poder del amor que os une.

—Almas gemelas —susurró Xena.

—Ahora lo reconoces, ¿verdad?

—Sí —musitó, ahogándose de pena—. Tenías razón, tengo un alma. La suya. Creía estar vacía por dentro, pero ella me colmaba.

—Y tú la colmabas a ella.

Un pensamiento atravesó a Xena como un rayo.

—¿Ella siente lo mismo que yo en estos momentos?

—Sí.

—Estará destrozada —susurró.

—Lo está.

—¿Puedes hacer algo?

—Puedes hacerlo tú. Vuelve con ella.

—No —le costó decirlo, aunque la tentación era inmensa. Pero había sido su decisión definitiva. No había vuelta atrás—. Sigo pensando que es lo mejor para ella.

—Pero no para ambas.

—Yo no importo.

—Tú lo eres todo para ella —la diosa se planteó no seguir hablando, pero lo hizo. Debía saberlo todo—. Escucha, Xena, ese primer besó selló vuestras almas, vuestro viaje a través del tiempo. Os habéis encontrado, y eso no ocurre siempre. Hay almas gemelas que jamás se encuentran y penan por ello toda su vida, llegando a su fin incompletas y perdidas. Pero Gabrielle y tú lo habéis conseguido. Nunca lograrás entender del todo la magnitud de lo que eso significa. El beso fue la unción de vuestra unión. Gabrielle lo inició y tú respondiste con la misma verdad. Ya estáis unidas de por vida. Sin embargo, hiciste algo que jamás había tenido lugar a lo largo de los tiempos. La has rechazado. Has roto el pacto. Y el dolor ha entrado en él. Lo que otrora fue amor se ha trastocado en dolor. Para ambas. Para siempre.

—¡Pero ella no tiene la culpa! —protestó Xena.

—Eso no importa. Tú lo decidiste por ambas. Recuérdalo, estáis unidas.

—Yo no quería causarle ese daño —gimió.

—Ya es demasiado tarde.

—Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. No quiero que sufra, Actia.

Actia se planteó no continuar. Callar lo que sabía. Pero consideró tres cosas: una, Xena no cambiaría su decisión de volver a Gabrielle, pensando que había hecho lo correcto; dos, Gabrielle no había sido quien había tomado esa decisión y, por último, Xena parecía ser más fuerte. Así que le dijo:

—Hay un modo de paliar el dolor, al menos en una de vosotras.

Xena alzó la cabeza hacia la voz de la diosa.

—Te escucho.

—Si una de vosotras renuncia voluntariamente al amor de la otra, si pide que la otra deje de amarla, el dolor _podría_ desaparecer.

—¿Podría?

—No hay ninguna seguridad en nada, Xena. Ya te lo he dicho, es la primera vez que algo así sucede.

—Está bien.

—Aguarda. No es todo. No alcanzo a saber qué repercusiones podría haber para la que renuncie, o aún para las dos, entiéndelo. Ni siquiera si funcionará.

—Lo entiendo.

—La poderosa corriente de amor mutada en dolor seguirá ahí. En una de vosotras. La que renuncie.

—Yo lo haré —susurró—. Yo renunciaré.

—Albergarás _todo _el dolor—le advirtió.

—Está bien, Actia. Lo soportaré.

—También quedará amor, pero ahora no correspondido, huérfano. Si pides su renuncia, su corazón dejará de sentir tu nombre, pero tú seguirás amándola. ¿Alcanzas a comprender lo que eso significa?

Xena apenas podía articular palabra.

—Sí —susurró—. Haz mío su dolor. Lo merezco.¿Qué he de hacer?

—Una renuncia consciente y voluntaria. Desde tu corazón.

—¿Cómo?

—No hay ninguna regla para eso.

Xena calló durante unos segundos. Al cabo, gimió, impotente.

—Mi corazón se niega, Actia.

—¿Y te sorprende? Tu corazón jamás renunciará a ella. Tu alma reconoció esa verdad y ahora está grabada indeleblemente en ti.

—Por favor, Actia, percibo su dolor. Ayúdame, por ella.

La diosa suspiró. Se acercó a la guerrera y posó su mano sobre su pecho.

—De acuerdo, Xena. Sigue pagando tus errores a tu manera. Por tu voluntad. Hazlo ahora.

Y Xena lo hizo. Renunció conscientemente al amor de Gabrielle, lo dejó marchar. Lo acunó una última vez en su interior, lo contempló y le dijo adiós.

Su nombre y su rastro fueron borrados del alma de Gabrielle.

Todo por Gabrielle. Lo que fuese, por Gabrielle. 

* * *

**40**

Gabrielle se llevó una mano al pecho, atravesada por un rabioso y súbito dolor. Las paredes de la habitación de la posada donde se había alojado se desdibujaron durante un instante ante sus ojos. Un regusto amargo le subió por la garganta y se sintió sin aire en los pulmones. Cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas. Sintió náuseas y apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Se abrazó a sí misma, pero el dolor la traspasaba de parte a parte. Empezó a gemir quedamente. El dolor la invadía por oleadas, de forma incansable, arrasadora. Se sintió morir.

Antes de perder la consciencia, una sola palabra cruzó su mente: _No._

* * *

**41**

Xena despertó. Había yacido acurrucada en el suelo de la cueva, doblada sobre sí misma. Sus labios resecos se entreabrieron, y lo primero que sintió fue miedo. Un profundo e insondable miedo.

Estaba sola.

Sola de nuevo en el camino.


End file.
